Three Minutes In A Closet
by Bellacullen1901
Summary: Who knew that three minutes in a closet could change your life? Bella Swan is dragged into a game of Spin the Bottle at a party and ends up in the basement closet with a complete stranger. Will she find out who was her mystery man is? All Human!
1. Spin The Bottle

_**Full Summary:**_

_**Who knew that three minutes in a closet could change your life? Bella Swan is dragged into a game of Spin the Bottle at a party and ends up in the basement closet with a complete stranger. Will she find out who was her mystery man is? And what about the new family that just moved to Forks? All characters are human.**_

_**Warning: there will be no lemons in this story, just some steamy moments and some occasional profanity.**_

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

I couldn't believe that Rosalie had convinced me to go to another one of these parties. The only reason she went was to be seen there, not that she needed to flaunt her popularity and high authority anymore than she already did. And for whatever reason, she had to drag me along with her, dressed up in clothes that I would have never picked up off the rack myself; I stopped asking after the prices after she told me that I was once wearing a three hundred dollar top -- and makeup done better than some of Hollywood's professionals.

Rosalie had the radio blasting to some music that many would call tasteful, and was speeding down the highway to one of our fellow student's house. Although, she always sped: speeding was her car's specialty. Her red M3 BMW convertible was an exclusive order, directly from Europe. It had been a gift from her father for her seventeenth birthday.

Rosalie Hale was my rich, Prada wearing, (sometimes) bitchy, insanely gorgeous best friend. She had been since my arrival in Forks, Washington ten years ago, when I arrived with my parents at the age of seven; we had come here after my father accepted the offer of 'Chief Swan' at the local police station.

It was no secret that my mother had hated this town at the start and, I have to admit that it was not exactly on my list of Top Ten Places I wished to live for the rest of my life either, but I didn't let that show, unlike my mother. As always, my emotions were well hidden.

It wasn't that my father was unaware of that fact or didn't try to face that matter. It was just the opposite. He was never given the credit he deserved for his various attempts at helping my mother fit in.

So, from the chaos, fights formed. Disputes erupted at any given moment when my mother decided to let out some form of pent up frustration. Crises were left unsolved, and I was left to pick sides and reason with whomever later came to me, asking for my opinion and sympathy.

In the end, all I had was Rosalie: the only one who listened to my babbling and ranting on about my parent's compulsive fights.

It was no surprise that we had our differences; the list was endless, but didn't stop our relationship from blossoming into something that I truly cherished.

Maybe not so much on nights like these, when she dressed me up like a stripper and dragged me along with her to these parties. As usual, she had threatened me with something that I knew she would have indeed done, had I not caved - such as giving Mike Newton my phone number.

"Is your brother meeting us there?" I questioned, praying that he was coming. This way, at least I had someone to occupy me - be my shield, as it were.

"Yeah, you know how he likes to take his own car so he can sneak out early." _Yes,_ I silently hoped that he would take me with him. "Oh, and don't you even dare try catching a ride with him, like you did last time." _Damn it, why does she suspect these things?_

Jasper was also my friend. Although, he was much shyer than his sister. We talked once in a while, but he distanced himself from me, as he did with everyone, and those conversations quickly faded. The number one way to get Jasper Hale talking, and almost the only way, was to start discussing two things: his guitar and the Wild West.

The Hale twins had grown up in Texas where the country spunk stuck onto Jasper. Unlike Rosalie, where after a year of moving to Washington, there were no traces remaining.

The pretentious convertible – which stuck out like a sore thumb in the mass pile of cars parked on the grass and remaining driveway - pulled up to the medium sized, brick home, all too soon for my liking. Rosalie eagerly shut off the engine and pulled out her matching red key. In one fluid motion, she opened her door and jumped out, landing flawlessly on her black stiletto.

She began to walk away, leaving me sitting in the car. I crossed my fingers, hoping that in her hurry to get inside, she had forgotten about me. But she suddenly figured out that there wasn't a second pair of clacking heels next to her, and whipped her head around to glare at me.

"Come on, Bella. What are you still doing in the car?" her hands went automatically to her hips, like she did many times when she was enraged at something or someone, or annoyed at some sort of news.

I didn't bother responding, knowing that I would lose either way. Opening the door carefully, I placed one heel-clad foot on the pavement, trying, unsuccessfully, to find some sort of balance. None came, even after I was fully out of the car. I released my death grip on the door and tried to take a tiny step forward. _One foot in front of the other, Bella, _I chanted to myself.

Eventually, we made it to the door. How anyone heard us over the loud music blasting from our classmate's newly acquired speakers was beyond me, but after a minute a disoriented sophomore answered the door. She swayed drastically and giggled as the man who clung to her kissed her cheek.

"Oh goody, the beer has already been broken out and halfway demolished," I muttered to myself.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Bella. That is what people do at parties. Remember that we have had this discussion before. Now, go try to have fun and I will meet you in the kitchen in an hour. Don't drink too much," she teased, before walking away to do god knows what.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway, hands stuffed in the tight pockets of my skinny jeans. I pulled at the hem of my striped corset, before walking off slowly, searching for Jasper.

As I poked my head into the dining room, I found most people dancing to a decent, slow song. My eyes picked out Angela, my other sane friend at Forks High. She was latched onto her boyfriend, Ben Cheney, looking blissfully happy in his arms.

Sighing, I leant on the wooden panel, and watching them teeter from side to side. She caught my adoring eyes as he turned her and she waved her delicate hand and offered me her friendly smile. I waved back, trying to smile convincingly, as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm surprised that Newton hasn't swept you up to dance, yet." I looked to my left side and found Jasper nudging his shoulder with mine.

"Let's hope that I am long gone by the time he finds out that I am here." Mike Newton was the beholder of this party and probably number one on my fan club list.

"And I wish that Lauren would stop trying to push herself on me," Jasper muttered wishfully. I giggled, knowing that Lauren was just as bad to him as Mike was to me.

It was quiet again as we both gazed out at the couples dancing to the detestable music.

"So have you met any of the new students who just moved from Chicago?"

Who said this – Jasper or Bella?

"No, I didn't have any classes with them, although I heard plenty of rumors."

The school was buzzing this morning when I arrived. It is rare when we receive a new, let alone three. Apparently, their father was the new doctor in our local hospital and their mother restored historic houses, or something. The fact that erupted the most gossip, was that they were adopted. Why that fact was so fascinating to the student body was unthinkable to me.

"I had one class with the female. She seemed pleasant and much smarter than most of the students here. From what I heard, they were in some sort of private school for geniuses. Her younger, adoptive brother is supposed to be the same."

"Hmm," I mused. It would be nice to add some intellect/intelligence to our student body. Besides the Hale twins and a few other selective students, the rest of the school's minds were filled with gossip and lustful hormones. I was concluded to be one of the decent ones, and included myself in that list.

"The faculty wasn't aware of this, I am guessing, because if they are the extremely gifted children I have heard of them to be, they would have been in our classes…" I murmured.

"Yeah, it seems that the two youngest ones are getting new schedules tomorrow."

"Good for them," I muttered to myself.

Time passed slowly as Jasper and I talked about nothing of importance. As usual, our subjects drifted off after a few sentences, leaving us with a comfortable silence that accompanied us most of the time - until someone of great dislike broke in.

"Bella, I am so glad you could make it to the party. When did you get here?" The enthusiastic puppy, as I always referred to him as, asked. Mike Newton's blue eyes were bright with enthusiasm as they took in my appearance.

I wobbled slightly on my shoes and shot Jasper a pleading glance. "Not too long ago," I finally answered.

"I think I am going to get a can of soda. Bella, would you like anything?" Jasper pitched in suddenly. I shot him another distressed look as he started to walk away.

"Wait! I just came over to ask you two if you would like to play a game we are starting down in the basement?"

"No thanks, Mike. I'm not much of a game player, but I'm sure Bella would love to." And with that, Jasper walked off towards the kitchen. He was so getting it later.

"So you'll play, Bella?" Mike looked so hopeful that I couldn't think of breaking his heart. _And this is why his crush is encouraged,_ I reminded myself.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders hopelessly, as he ardently took my hand and started to lead me to the basement door. "So what exactly are we playing, Mike?"

"Spin the Bottle, with a twist, though."

_Oh god, what did I get myself into?_

The basement was lit with an almost burnt out bulb and was not overly crowded, but enough so that people were pushed against the walls.

I immediately found Rosalie backed up against the wall with some guy leaning down around her. One hand was placed on the wall by her head. She laughed at something and I could tell the guy was checking out her chest as she did so. It was typical Rose behavior: flirting with guys, leading them on, and then squashing their hearts so that they were scarred for the next few years to come.

But there was something different about this one. Maybe it was her expression, the way she appraised him. Or the way she twirled a piece of hair in her hand. Whatever it was, this guy was weaseling his way into her heart.

He leant down to kiss her on the cheek, before walking off to the opposite corner. He started talking with some other male, but his massive figure made it impossible to see who it was.

I took the opportunity to talk to Rose before the game started. Maybe I could get her to leave early.

"Who was that?" I asked a clearly distracted Rosalie.

"Hmmm?" her gaze still was steadied on the guy across the room, who caught her admiring stare and smiled at her like she was the love of his life.

"Him. Who is he?"

"Oh, no one," she answered simply.

"Well, you seem obviously interested in him for some reason."

"I'll tell you later, Bella." Her voice alerted me that it would be a very long description.

"Okay, everyone, take a seat somewhere on the ground so that you can hear the rules..." Mike announced anxiously.

Rosalie pulled me over to her right side while Mr. Unknown strolled up to her left and plopped himself on the ground beside her.

She giggled as he took her hand and kissed it. I had never seen her act this way towards a guy before. It was if he had put some sort of spell over her that clouded her mind and sanity.

I didn't recognize him from our school; he must be one of the new ones. But in the bleak light of the basement, I couldn't clearly make out his features.

After everyone had settled into a slightly convincing circle, with a bottle placed in the middle, Mike explained the rules.

Someone would spin the bottle. Once it landed somebody, they were blindfolded and shoved into the closet. Then a second person, of the opposite sex, was chosen and then, too shoved into the closet. Then after their three minutes were up, the second person to enter the closet would exit, followed by the blindfolded one, who was to remain ignorant about whom their mystery date was.

But these were high school children - no one in that room could keep their mouth shut if their life depended on it.

And so the game began.

The bottle was spun a countless number of times. People came in and out of the closet, hair messed up and clothes disheveled.

After about thirty minutes, I had yet to be chosen. Maybe I wouldn't be a victim tonight.

And right then, I cursed it.

The glass bottle landed, straight at me. I groaned inwardly as Rosalie clapped cheerfully.

She took the blindfold from the last person who had stumbled out of the closet and tied it tightly around my head, before leading me into the dark, cramped space.

Once the door snapped shut, I fell against the wall and let my head fall into my hands.

Here I was stuck in this closet, because I had politely agreed to play some stupid, immature game of Spin the Bottle.

I was dreading my approaching doom. The last setting I wanted my first kiss to be in was in Mike Newton's basement. Or anyone's basement for that matter.

Luckily, whoever was picked would be unaware of that fact. The only person alive, who knew just how inexistent my love life was, was Rosalie. And even she wouldn't have found out if I could have helped it, but I was a tad too drunk to monitor what came out of my mouth. It was a few years ago, at one of the former infamous Mike Newton parties. The incident happened after one of my parents', now frequent, raging fights and I decided to drown my sorrows in tons of alcohol.

I was broken out of my reverie when the door swung upon, letting the dim light of the basement filter in for the briefest second before it was swiftly closed again. I dreaded who it could possibly be. I was not oblivious to the fact that I had quite a few admirers at Forks High.

And I knew that the only way I would find out would be when said person bragged to their impudent friends about who they made out with in the basement.

I stood up unsteadily on my heels and stepped hesitantly away from the wall.

The stranger, I guess you could call him, came towards me; his ragged breath reached my face. I wondered why he hadn't already eagerly attacked my mouth with his. It was as if he was bracing himself, for whatever reason I was unaware.

His feet scuffled as he stepped closer to me. His hands reached out to take hold of my waist. Immediately, the touch of his fingers to my skin sent an electric current through my veins. Either he felt me flinch or he too had felt the shock, because his hands jerked back an inch, before replacing its original position.

His hands were hesitant and shaky as he outstretched his fingers, taking in my curves and faintly tracing the outline of my hip bones. Again, his simple touch sent my body into frenzy. Maybe, it was because I had never been in this situation before - not just locked in a closet with an unknown person, but never kissed or touched intimately. But whatever it was, my hormones were finally kicking in as his hands wound around to the small of my back.

He drew me in till my breasts were pushed against his chest. My hands went to his broad shoulders. My fingers could outline the toned muscles, but they stayed frozen as one of his hands began to gently feel its way up my back to my hair.

Our breaths were ragged in the darkness. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up as he leant down to inhale the scent at my neck. His nose drew a line up to my pulse and skimmed across my ear. His breath blew out in a whoosh as he whispered in a surprisingly husky voice.

"You smell quite enticing, my dear." My knees felt weak and my eyes seemed to roll back into my head at his smell that lingered on his chest.

As I pondered an appropriate response to such a comment, he dipped his head and placed a single, delicate kiss on my collarbone. Without checking my reaction, he continued the same path his nose had made up to my neck. His kisses became more lecherous as he neared my ear. With his mouth open, his tongue darted out once more to taste my neck.

And finally, my knees gave out. My body couldn't take the lust for him anymore. It was overloading my brain and he hadn't even kissed me on the mouth yet. For Pete's sake, Bella, get a grip!

The unknown, extraordinary angel chuckled as his hold on my waist tightened. He pushed me the two steps backwards and my back came in contact with the cold wall.

"What am I going to do with you, Isabella?" Without thinking or even contemplating how in the hell he knew my name, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Whatever you like."

"Really? Anything?" he laughed again and the sound made my top five favorite sounds.

"So this is okay?" his hands moved expertly up and down my sides. All I could do was nod.

"And this?" He leant forward again so that his lips brushed against my ear painfully slowly. Then he placed a tender kiss at the base of my ear. Again, my head bobbed up and down.

"What about this? Hmm…" his lips leant towards mine until they were a centimeter away. The contact I had craved since his first touch was so close, yet still too far away.

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" his whispered in the lowest voice and I heard his gulp in anticipation.

"Not at all," I managed to squeak.

"Good." And then his lips crashed with mine. It was not what either of us expected. When our lips met in heated passion, the fire spread deep through my skin, clogging my head with ragged? Thoughts and filling my stomach with an ache I had never experienced before.

And god did he taste good: sinfully good - almost better than his smell, which was masculine and had faint traces of a spice, like ginger or cinnamon maybe. Whatever it was, I couldn't seem to get enough. I was completely enamored with his scent.

Long, skillful fingers reached down to my thighs, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Easily as if a weighed a few pounds, he picked me up so my legs tightened around his waist. His hands then tangled into the roots of my hair and mine went to his too.

Our tongues battled with a crazed, lustful dominance as our hands explored the skin of each other's bodies. I was feeling up the muscles of his toned back and abs, while he traced sensual patterns across my stomach and around my back, where his hands found the slit of exposed skin from my corset.

My fingers ran along the collar of his shirt and around to the buttons. With shaking fingers, I opened the next three buttons. The skin exposed was silky, only interrupted with the occasional hairs sprouting out at the top.

I realized that the back pockets of my jeans were now occupied with his hands. My ass tingled with his touch so near and I kissed him more forcefully, if that was possible.

And then the dreadful knock interrupted our make out session.

His lips didn't seem to want to pull away and I wished that he would just ignore it, as I was doing. Or maybe our moans would just turn them away.

_

* * *

_

_Cause our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here._

When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

_--Here In You Arms by Hellogoodbye  
_


	2. High Hopes

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

His hands ran down my sides, grabbing onto my hips, and pulling them closer to him. Our lips never broke apart and I swear that his grip seemed tighter - like he, too, knew that this was coming to an end and there was a chance that we wouldn't see each other again.

Another loud knock rapped on the door as I pressed my body up against his. "God, I wish they would go away," I rasped, before locking my lips with his again.

And with the opposite of my request, the door flung open and our lips detached with groan. A quite angry sounding Mike stood in front of the door. "Your time is up. You," I assumed he pointed at my mystery man, because his hands released my waist and he pressed his lips, in a farewell kiss, to my head, "go first. Then she leaves after you."

I felt his presence leave my side and my shoulders slumped in displeasure. I heard footsteps running up the basement stairs and the chatter began again. I would never find him.

Mike removed the blindfold and looked my up and down my body, admiring along the way. "Are you okay, Bella? Did he hurt you or anything? I'm so sorry for making you go in there. I should have been the one to…" I stopped him mid-sentence.

"No Mike, I'm fine." I stalked out of the closet and searched the room for Rosalie. The group had fizzled out, leaving a few couples here and there and several groups of slightly intoxicated teenagers. I recognized Rose leaning against the banister, talking to the same muscular guy who was flirting with her earlier.

"Rose, we have to go. Now!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs to the best of my ability.

I heard her mumble something to the guy and then chase after me. Scurrying through the crowds, I finally found my way to the front door, only attracting a few wondering stares as at my disheveled and upset appearance.

"Bella, what's the rush?" Rose finally had caught up with me. Roughfully, she grabbed my arm and spun me around, bringing me face-to-face with her. My attempts to wipe away the tears of embarrassment were futile as more fell. "What happened in there, Bella?"

"I'll explain in the car, but can we please go?" I sniffled, wiping the back of my hand across my eyes again, not bothering to check if my mascara was running.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just say bye to Emmett, okay?" when Rosalie wanted to be sympathetic and caring, she pulled it off quite nicely.

"Go ahead. I am going to go wait in the car." She nodded, gave me her keys, and we parted ways. I stumbled across the grass numbly, my mind reeling over what I had just done.

What the hell _had_ I just done? I made out with a complete stranger in a closet, that's what. Never in my entire life had I made such a complete fool of myself. The weight of my conclusion seemed to weigh down on my shoulders as I stumbled into the car.

I had no idea who that guy was. No names, no introductions were made. He could have been a rapist for all I knew. _But he was so passionately gentle,_ I reminded myself.

Rose slid in next to me and stole the keys from my open hands. Silence filled the space as she easily found her way out of the mass of cars. As she turned onto the highway, already speeding past eighty, her head turned its attention to me.

"Explain. Now," she ordered in a stern, but anxious voice.

Drawing in a deep, but ragged breath, I began.

"I don't know what happened, Rose. I was dreading who was being chosen next and when he finally came in, it seemed like he was being hesitant or something. His breathing was already heavy and he hadn't even touched me yet. God, but when he did touch my skin… this fiery… shock just ran through my veins." I threw my head back, remembering in vivid detail his touch and the hazardous effect it had on my body.

"Jesus, Bella. Sounds like you guys really had fun in there. Any clothes come off?" she asked jokingly.

"Of course not! You know me. I wasn't even planning on letting him get his grimy hands on me, none the less actually let him kiss me, but my _god_ Rose. It was like there was this electric current running through the air, messing with both of our minds, or something. When Mike came and broke us up, I couldn't decide if I wanted to latch my hands on him and never let him go or if running from the room was better."

"Well, it seems you choose the latter one," she mumbled. "This was all probably because it was your first kiss and all. You are quite the prude, Bella. You are aware that many people do these things daily, right? Hell, while you were in the closet making out with your prince charming, I was upstairs doing vaguely the same thing." She shrugged.

"You what? Are you telling me that you weren't in the other room while I was in the closet with some stranger?!"

"Oh, don't be so shocked, Bella. What is the problem if I was? It's kind of a mandatory thing with these parties, not like I haven't done it before."

"That's not my point! I was counting on you to tell me who it was, Rose. Now I have no idea who the stranger was." My head fell into my hands and I let out a needed scream.

"Your being too dramatic, Bella. I'm sure that the guy will come to you first thing tomorrow morning wanting a second round. If it was as lascivious as you say it was, I'm sure he's having the same thoughts." She huffed, pulling into the driveway of my parents' house. I noticed that my mother's Honda convertible was nowhere to be seen - not that its absence was out of the ordinary these days.

"I really don't want to go inside," I mumbled, my head still buried in my hands. Rose's hand rubbed soothingly against the top of my head, like a mother would comfort her child.

"Look, Bella, I would love to invite you back to my house tonight – but I invited someone over from the party and I have a feeling that you probably don't want to be in range." She giggled.

"You did what, Rose? No guy ever gets invited to your house. Ever." I stared at her, baffled beyond belief.

"Well, he's different than the rest. I know I just met him and all, but I really like him. He's gorgeous, extremely buff, and his hands are extraordinary. God, I can still feel the texture of his muscles on my fingertips…" she groaned, obviously remembering her closet fantasy.

"Okay, I really don't want to hear about this. Goodnight Rose, and have fun." I opened the door and scrambled out before I had to hear anymore about this guy's body and their _fun_.

"Sorry, Bells. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I nodded and waved as she backed out of the driveway with one swift swing of the steering wheel, then gunned it immediately.

I stared after her car, and then finally began walking towards the small house that we had owned for quite a while. My mother had done some work on it, but most of the projects she had started, she didn't finish. The time it took for her to be entertained with them usually wasn't the same time span it took for her to complete them.

I found the key from under the eave and opened the door to the darkness of the living room, except for the occasional flash of the TV. I sighed heavily, finding Charlie passed out on the couch. ESPN was on and his bowl of popcorn and a bottle of opened beer lay beside him.

Waking him up enough to help him find his way upstairs, I tucked him into the bed, told him goodnight, and then went to the bathroom to wash away all traces of the makeup.

Gazing at myself in the mirror, I giggled a little at my mussed up appearance. My hair was knotted and thrown at different angles. Most of my makeup was still intact, except for my lip stick which was almost completely faded. My clothes were disorientated and wrinkled. It really did look like I spent the evening in a closet having my own dirty fun… Which wasn't far from the truth. Only that it took three minutes to do _this_ instead of an entire evening.

After releasing my body from the tight clothes and the destructive heels (replacing them with my blue sweats and a ragged t-shirt), I climbed into bed with my favorite book and my Ipod; I was finally at peace.

Trying to sway my mind from the night, I buried my nose in my book. Of course, the place I had last left off had to be one of the only intimate scenes. The male's lips touched the heroine's in a feverish act, as the stranger's locked onto mine, his hands running up my spine as the other knotted in my hair.

I slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. Turning off the bedside lamp, I curled up under the covers.

Thinking about what happened wasn't going to help my situation at all. Maybe, Rose was right. The man would confront me tomorrow and possibly ask for a repeat. Of course I wouldn't accept. This was a one time thing. Once we got to know each other, all would be well again. We would go our separate ways and he would never think of me again, or I of him. And if he didn't come to find me, I would find him. It couldn't be that hard. There were only three hundred students at Forks High. _Yes, that is exactly what I'll do. It will all work out, _I told myself, although the needed comfort never came.

888

My eyes drooped as I waited on the doorstep in front of my house, expecting Rose to pull up any second. I had received not a wink of sleep last night. Every time I did fall asleep, my dreams were vivid with details of those disastrous three minutes in the closet. Sometimes, Mike hadn't interrupted us or we just ignored him. Each time was different and each time I woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily.

I swear to god that if this man didn't confront me today, I would hunt him down. Another night's sleep like the last could not happen again.

Checking my watch for the fourth time, I was displeased with the time it showed. Where the hell was Rose? If I waited another minute, I wouldn't make it to school on time. Deciding that she probably had forgotten about me, I climbed into my rusty, barely running truck, and headed towards the school with high hopes.

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same  
Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_--All At Once by The Fray _

_(Sorry, I couldn't find a better song)_


	3. You Have Me Intrigued

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

My truck pulled up noisily into my usual parking space, grumbling as I killed the engine. I jumped out of the cab, the normal silence of the morning interrupted with shrill giggles and meaningless chatter. I peered down a few spots and found a cluster of flirtatious, smiling girls huddled around a silver car. I couldn't spot the object of their distraction, but it was pretty clear that it was a guy.

A glimpse of bronze hair caught the sunlight above the rest of the blondes and brunettes attacking his physical space. My mind told me right away who was the cause of this display and I had no doubt that it was the new rich boy that just moved to Forks. No one else here would cause such an uproar. And from what I had heard from the gossip yesterday and from Jasper, he had incredible genes, which was obviously not overlooked by the female population of Forks High.

I rolled my eyes, hoisting my backpack onto my shoulder, and began truged towards the entrance for my literature class. Normally, Rose would be waiting for me a few spaces ahead (she liked to park at the end of the lot, where not as many people were near her precious car), but today the lot was nearly vacant. I sighed loudly, wondering what the reason for her disappearance was. _Having a cell phone right now would be lovely. _School without Rosalie would be hell for me.

The classroom was empty when I arrived which meant that I could read peacefully for a few minutes, at least. Class didn't officially start for another ten minutes. I scuffled lazily to my seat in the back, relieving in the fact that the seat next to me was empty. Although, if Mike was in this class, it wouldn't be any more. This was my only class that didn't have assigned seating and that was one more reason to love this teacher.

The minutes passed by silently and quickly. Soon enough, people crowded in through the door, taking their various seats. At about a minute to eight, Lauren and her groupies came giggling in, chatting about how adorable the new boy or whatever. So it was going to be that kind of day, was it? I found my choler rising with every second of the morning.

My eyes focused on the door as a petite girl with short, spiky hair danced gracefully through, her steps like a ballerina. She automatically went to the teacher's empty desk, slipped a note onto the surface, then searched for a seat. Of course, the only open one was next to me.

She smiled graciously as she approached my table. "May I sit here?"

"Of course." I moved my binder to the far corner of the table and tried not to stare at the beauty who sat down next to me.

I mean, Rosalie was beautiful, there was no doubt. But this girl was gorgeous in her own way. Her short, small size was pixie-like. Actually, her whole appearance was like that, from her black hair to her designer shoes. Her face was pale and she had ice blue eyes that often caught the light. It was obvious that she was one of the new students.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. Bella Swan. Your father works at the hospital, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. How did you know?" before I could answer, she caught me, beginning to ramble in a fast pace tone. "That was a stupid question. Everyone here seems to know me and my family. Especially my brother. I'm not sure I can hear one more compliment about how gorgeous he is. Doesn't seem like anyone here can actually keep their mouths shut! But what can you expect? It's a small town!

"My family moves around and lot and my mother likes the tiny communities in the middle-of-nowhere. But, I prefer the bigger cities, because of all the shops. I have to live near some sort of shopping center. I'm not very good at going more than a week without shopping for something. By the way, I like your jacket. Where did you get it? You know, I have one just like it that I bought a few years back. Huh, wonder where I put that?" her mouth seemed to move at such a fluid pace, I had a hard time keeping up. But her dreamy expression explained that she obviously was trying to remember where she had placed her 'identical' jacket.

"Thanks," I offered, not sure how to respond. She was like the energizer bunny, in a good way.

Before she could continue her banter, Mr. Mason stumbled through the door, slammed his briefcase down on his desk, and went straight to the board to begin copying down notes.

The hour passed briskly and Alice was mainly quiet, but it seemed that she kept appraising my appearance with every few glances. She must have thought I was forlorn, because at the end of class as I was collecting my belongings, she invited me to sit with her siblings at lunch.

I accepted, mostly trying to be polite, but also knowing that I wouldn't have Rosalie's tutelage from Mike Newton. I told her my next class and after she danced off with the same grace she had appeared with, I actually found myself missing her playful strenuous and presence.

The next two periods passed uneventfully without any other appearances from the Cullen family. The gossip did not cease though. The entire period of Study Hall, where I sat next to Jessica, was all about the new additions.

I was beyond relieved when the bell rang and I caught a glimpse of Alice pacing eagerly outside the classroom door, waiting for me. I didn't miss Jessica's jealous glare as I began walking out of class with a Cullen at my side.

She led me to a slightly secluded table in the corner of the cafeteria where a burly man sat. It took a second, but I suddenly recognized that wide shoulders and bulging forearms. It was the same man that was so infatuated with Rose last night. Leaning over him, was the same bronze haired guy I had picked out of the group of flirty girls this morning. Just as Alice and I neared, his hands were thrown up in the air in aggravation and then with a final huff, he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Where's Edward going?" Alice stared after what I am guessing was her brother.

"Apparently, Eddie is getting a little self conscious or something with all the girls offering themselves to him. So he said that he was going to sit in his car. I tried to make him stay, sis, but you know how he is when he makes up his mind." He shrugged as Alice's head bobbed up and down. It was then his attention focused itself on me.

After some awkward introductions were made, Alice and I went to get in line for our lunches. And what I found sitting at the table, practically hovering over Emmett's lap almost sent me over the edge for the day: Rosalie.

"Where the hell have you been, Rose?" I yelled my tray landing with a clunk on the faux wood.

"Good morning to you too, Bella." She replied nonchalantly, as if she didn't owe me an apology for not picking me up this morning, forgetting to meet me before classes, and skipping two of our classes together. Her only focus seemed to be on the grinning, clearly distracted man beside her.

Well, it was obvious who spent the night at her place last night and as their lips locked passionately, it was quite obvious what they had been doing, too. She would explain later, hopefully without the vivid details.

Lunch passed too quickly, especially for someone who didn't want to return to classes. Getting to know two out of the three Cullens was an experience that I wouldn't trade anything for.

Emmett was puerile, but you could also tell that he could be serious and sympathetic; he reminded me of a giant teddy bear and from the hug he gave me before I left, my judgment wasn't far from the truth. When he and Rose weren't making out, he made lunch interesting and far more fun than it usually is.

Alice kept up her peppy prattle throughout the entire lunch period, occasionally scolding Emmett for a few of his pranks, and encouraging others. Even if they were adopted, their banter showed that they had grew up with one another and thought of each other as nothing less than family.

Rose excused herself for her class early and I went soon after her as Emmett and Alice dodged into another sibling spat.

When I entered the Biology room and took my assigned table towards the back of the room I relaxed, noticing that the opposite seat was still unoccupied. Instead of taking out my notebook to draw or open my current book, I decided to enjoy the peace.

My head came in contact with the cool tabletop and I closed my eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. I was so entranced with my new world, that my mind didn't register the chair scratching against the linoleum, until a smooth voice rang out in my ear, next to me.

"Are you all right, miss?" my head shot up and immediately became dizzy with the sudden movement.

"Not practically, but I will survive," I answered without thinking of my words. I blushed, hoping that he wouldn't press with pity for me.

"I definitely hope so. My name is Edward Cullen. New Student." He flashed me a breathtaking smile and my breath caught in my throat. His voice was like liquid gold: sleek and tender.

"Bella Swan… And yes, I have heard. You are quite the topic of the school, right now."

"Yeah, I suppose I am. I promise, it's not all true, though."

"I never said I believed it."

"Good," he whispered. His head ducked… in embarrassment? The teacher took his cue to begin rambling on about something, but my mind was at loss. Its focus was on the Adonis seated next to me.

As discreetly, as I could manage, I looked him over, approving greatly of his looks. His reddish hair was ruffled, like he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. His face was strong and looked like porcelain. His eyes were the best part: a shining emerald, that if you looked deep enough, you were looking straight into his soul.

Even through his cotton, button-down shirt, his toned muscles were visible. The fabric on his arms was rolled up, revealing his muscular forearms as he crossed them across his chest. He was a picture of ease as he leaned back in his chair, but his eyes were solely focused on the TV screen that played the educational movie. When did that come on? When did they even turn out the lights?

As if completely aware of my goggling stare, Edward's head turned the slightest towards me. His eyes shifted restlessly as he peeked from the corner of his eye at me. Why was he being so secretive about looking at _me_?

I tried to isolate my eyes on the graphic scenes of the movie and not on Edward's form beside me. But my mind couldn't stop thinking of him peeking at me, just as I was doing to him. Although, he was more discreet than me. I found myself sneaking a peek at him again, mostly to see if his eyes were still on me.

I noticed that his chair seemed to be leaning more towards mine too. His arm was slowly inching near mine, crawling perpetually slow to my fingers. Without, thinking, I slipped my hair under the table, laying it on my thigh. And just as quickly as my hand was gone, so was his.

My eyes flickered between his chiseled face and his hand, also laying slackly on his thigh. My heart hammered in my chest, so loud I swear he must have heard it. Because his eyes shifted towards my anxious body and when they meet mine, they didn't bother to look away.

We held each other's gaze, unaware of the TV being turned off, of Mr. Banner's annoying voice speaking of our assignments for the nights. But when the bell rang loudly, bouncing off the walls, both of us jumped.

Breaking eye contact, I swiftly stood up and gathered my books in one big sweep. I tried to run from the classroom, hoping that he would not come after me. But being me, my boot caught on the wedge perching the door open. I reached to grab the doorknob, but my hand, slippery with sweat, missed. I waited for the hard tile to come, but it never did.

"Are you alright?" his silky voice made my eyes—which were squeezed tightly together, preparing for the fall that never came—fluttered open. My brown orbs meet his green ones and just like during the movie, it was like a magnet drawing us closer.

He cleared his throat and pulled me to my feet. "Yeah, I think so," I muttered. He bent back down and picked up my scattered books, as people weaved around my mess.

"Here you go. Good thing that I was coming after you or you might have given yourself a concussion." His lips pulled up in a smug smirk.

"Wouldn't been the first time," I muttered more to myself than anyone else, but his chuckle was audible. Then like a light blub coming on, his words caught up with me and I stuttered on. "What do you mean you were coming after me?"

"Well, I… wanted… to speak with you," he offered weakly. "Could I walk you to your next class?"

I nodded and he gestured forward with his hand. We walked in silence, receiving many wondering glances from our fellow students.

"This may sound forward and I don't mean to be rude, but you have me… intrigued. I know that must sound strange and possibly slightly stalkerish, as we haven't really spoken to one another, but…" he stuttered to a stop and his hand went to rub his forehead.

"I just want to get to know you better, I guess, is what I am offering. My sister told me that you sat with her at lunch today and my first thought was what a pity it was that I wasn't there too." He smiled sideways at me and my breath caught in my throat. "So what do you think? Maybe tomorrow during lunch, we could sit and chat? I don't mean to have you anxious, nor do I expect you to reciprocate or anything, I just would like to know more about Isabella Swan."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. Hell, I don't think I could breathe right now. This beautiful, smart, sweet guy stood here in front of me, wanting to be friends, when we had only met an hour ago. And only spoken for two minutes.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look slightly pale. Do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?" his hands fluttered around me, reaching for a place to help.

"No, No. I'm fine; I just am a bit… shocked. I guess. But of course, I would love to get to know you better too." I smiled shyly and ducked my head, so my hair creating a curtain.

"Though, may I ask what brought this on? I meant I know that you said I intrigued you and that your sister spoke nicely of me, but there must be something else. Right? I'm really not special or anything," I admitted with a frown.

Maybe this was a mistake. He would probably change his mind by tomorrow morning when he realized that I was nothing compared to some of the girls here.

"I beg to differ, Isabella. You are so much more than ordinary, I can already see that." he inhaled deeply and then with a teasing smile, continued. "And you are the first girl of the day who hasn't asked for my number or complimented my looks. I think we are going to get along quite well. Till tomorrow, Bella." His hand lightly brushed against my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine and bringing the same vivid memories of last night, back to my mind for the first time today.

As if aware of my thought process, he smiled crookedly, making my knees become weak. Then, without looking back, he stalked off from the building. I hadn't even realized that he had dropped me off at my next class, just as he said he would.

_Every minute is arranged  
Every moment lasts a day  
But thinking about it can't help me let go, I know._

I must look like I'm running away  
To you at your faster pace  
I wonder what it is you could have seen, in me.

_---Let it Happen by Jimmy Eat World_


	4. Love Is a Dangerous Thing

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

That night, no sleep came easily to me. I tossed and turned viciously and the red numbers stared at me from my clock, taunting me with the slow moving minutes. Finally, when it was an appropriate time for me to be awake and getting ready, I jumped out eagerly. Although, my dad still seemed to noticed my early rise and the anxiousness in my movement. Let it be today, that he finally is observant.

As soon as his police cruiser pulled out of the driveway, I flung myself upstairs for final preparations and then too ran out the door, to my rustic truck. The drive to school seemed to take twice the time.

My truck pulled in a few down spaces from Rosalie's empty convertible. I searched the parking lot for the shiny silver car I was relatively sure belonged to Edward. No such luck. I dragged myself over to the bench in front of my first period class with a huff. Pulling out _Romeo and Juliet_, which was what we where conveniently reading in Literature, I tried to focus on the act.

Pretty soon, more spaces were filled and more students lugged themselves tiredly out into the cloudy, misty day. Still there was no sign of his car - at least not that I could see.

I packed up my stuff, my hopes of seeing his perfect face, which had consciously haunted me since his proposal yesterday, were shattered. I had had no previous experience with this sort of thing, but I knew that my feelings for Edward were something more. Even though I had just met him in class not even 24 hours ago, I felt some peculiar connection to him. Something that I had never felt. The way he looked at me and the shock I got from his touch, said that that it was a possibility that maybe he too felt the same way.

But that was just my little fantasy. No one that good looking or successful would ever find anything in me. I was plain, boring, and ordinary. With my long brunette hair and similar color eyes, I never saw anything special about myself. And I don't see how he could either.

Still, my mind continuously reminded me of the words he had spoken to me after class. How he found me_ intriguing _and he wanted to spend time with _me_. My mind still hadn't comprehended the fact.

My feet went to stand on the ground below me, but all at once I lost my balance—not that it didn't happen daily. My hand reached out to grab the corner of the table, but with it still damp from our overnight showers, it slipped right out of my grasp. I felt my body falling, in slow motion it seemed and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the on coming ice.

But it never came.

Instead, just like yesterday, a warm arm wrapped around my waist underneath my coat. I prayed that when I opened my eyes, the same green eyes would meet mine. That it wasn't my imagination yesterday. That he did exist and did want to get to know me.

And sure enough, as I finally found the courage to open my eyes, Edward's green emeralds pierced mine. His lips pulled into a smug smirk as he lifted me to my feet with some asperity.

Still keeping his arm placed tightly under my coat, his eyes searched my body for any broken bones or bruises.

"How did you ever survive without me, Bella? In the past two days, since I have known you, I have saved you from yourself twice. Seriously, how have you not ended up paralyzed?"

I tried to ignore his comment and his hands that were massaging my waist. They sent chills of delight through my body and made any thought process impossible.

Though, something about his touch triggered the images from the night at the party. I felt his hands running down my sides again and his lips pressed insanely close to mine again.

My breathing picked up and I swayed on the sidewalk.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded faintly as I tried to regain my composure again. It couldn't be him. He would have never… Everything it hit me with a whirlwind and faintly felt Edward leading me back to bench I had just been laying on before.

He leaned me onto his shoulder and I closed my eyes, inhaling his musky scent. My head continued to whirl, making the world around me spin dangerously, when I opened my eyes.

Edward would have…. That night—it just couldn't be him. I had thought of all the possibilities last night, but never calculated _him _in. Because, Edward would have never wanted me in that way.

_But his touch was so familiar,_ my mind argued. _And_ _it sent that same electrical spark straight to my core,_ just as it had the night before.

"Isabella, can you hear me? Do I need to take you to the nurse or something? What can I do?" His voice was silky smooth in my ear and I tired to fight the realization that it was similar to _his_ that night too.

"Nothing, I just… I'm really dizzy. You need to get to class; really I'll be fine here."

"There is no way in hell that I am going to let you just sit here and fend for yourself when you can't even see straight. I don't care about being absent from class. I find keeping you safe a much more appealing task."

"Really, Edward, I can take care of myself. I have for the last seventeen years. Go to class," I took his words more harshly than I should have. I knew that he was just worried for my safety, which made my mind scream again, but the fact that he thought so highly of me wasn't very much of a compliment. What do you mean?

"Can you walk?" he asked, obviously ignoring my other comment.

"No," I replied sternly. Maybe if he figured out that I had no plans of moving from this until my mind made sense of all this nonsense, he would leave me alone…

It was the complete opposite. In one fluid he was off the bench and had me picked up in his arms. They held me away from his body, only his hands holding me up.

"Edward! Put me down. I can walk!"

"You said otherwise. Just relax. Struggling isn't going to make you less dizzy."

"Where are we going?" I pouted, trying to make that feeling stronger than the one that was feeling more than content in his arms. The slight swinging as he walked was comforting and his smell swarmed around me. Flashes of the man holding me against the wall as his lips attacked my neck ran through my head again. I remember his cologne that he wore, fresh, but with a certain twang to it.

"We are going to the main office and with luck, get out of school for the day." He smiled down at me, his eyes flashing with something I couldn't identify.

I was silent for the rest of the walk. When we arrived in the office, Edward set me in one of the plastic chairs, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Sit here and look ill for me."

Without waiting for my response, he briskly walked over to the counter, where the assistant, Mrs. Cope, was typing furiously on the computer. His voice was hushed and within a minute, he was walking back towards me, his finger beckoning me forward.

I held up a hand as his arms reached for me again. "Please, let me walk." He nodded a solemn look on his face. As we passed through the door, his arm rested itself on my shoulder.

I looked up in surprise. He was already watching me. "Just for safety," he murmured.

I had no idea where we were going. What we were doing. How had I even decided to take the day off and leave with Edward?

As he turned to the right, my gaze followed down to my red truck, standing out at the end of the parking lot. As if reading my mind, "Don't worry about your truck. I have this all planned out."

"Care to fill me in on it?"

"Not yet," he answered smoothly.

His arm dropped off my shoulder as he opened the passenger door of the same silver car that groups of girls were swooning over him in. With one final glance at the school-- my mind telling me that someone was watching our interaction-- I slid onto the leather seats.

Edward hopped in beside me and the key went straight into the ignition. Before I knew what to make of what was happening, the car was speeding down the highway.

"Can you at least give me a clue as to where we are going? I mean, its not as if I really know you and then suddenly you are carrying me off to your car to take me god knows where. I'm putting a lot of trust into right now, Edward. So I deserve something," I knew I was making a good argument.

"Your right, Bella. But let me say first, that I could never imagine hurting you. You have my word that anytime you are with me, nothing will harm you while you are on my watch. This includes yourself." He took a deep breath as I tried to remember how to.

"What do think of a movie?"

"That sounds wonderful, but the nearest movie theater is in Port Angeles."

"Where did you think I was going? I wasn't planning dragging you off into the forest," he chuckled darkly. I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing it formed because the thought of him doing just that seemed quite appealing.

"So we are going to the _movies_?"

"Yes. I can't think of anything else to occupy our time for the day. And as I said yesterday… I want to spend time with you." His words were rushed and his reddened cheeks matched mine.

"I won't argue about a free day off from school, no matter who I spend it with. You are just an added bonus," I admitted, as my hands fidgeted restlessly in my lap.

The rest of the ride was silent after that. Although, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like it was with most people. There was no need to fill the silence with our jabbering. Halfway through, Edward fidgeted with the CDs and the sounds of Clair de Lune filled the car. It was the first time he had glanced at me, that I was aware of, during the ride. He must have noticed my content smile, because he immediately questioned it.

"I can't believe that you listen to Clair de Lune," I breathed.

So far he was impeccably smart, saved me from my possible death, wanted to keep me safe and in distance of him, and listened to classical music. Not to mention, it was highly possible that he was my mystery man from the closet. My heart hammered at the idea. The possibility hadn't slipped from my mind since we had entered the car.

"I play it too." His voice was slightly smug as I caught on.

"What do you mean you play it? Like on the _piano_?"

"It's one of my favorite hobbies. Playing piano, that is."

How much more perfect could he become? He plays piano too!

Edward was silent as I digested the new tidbit of information and it was then I realized the steady hum of the car had stopped. I opened my eyes, noticing the parking lot of scattered cars. How fast had he been driving?

He hopped out of the car and raced around to my door. I muttered thanks as he took my hand, helping me out.

He purchased both tickets, much to my dismay, and tons of snacks for the show. My stomach grumbled as it eyes the buttery popcorn. We picked out seats, dead set in the middle right as the previews began.

Besides us, there was one other couple in the very front, who had obviously didn't even wait for the movie to began before making out.

Just as the day before, when the lights went out, there seemed to be an electric current running between Edward and me. I tried to breathe deeply and ignore his presence beside me. I peeked at him from the sides of my eyes and found his gazing at me too. My cheeks flamed red and I looked the opposite direction.

My brain wanted Edward to be the one from the other night and then at the same time, it didn't. Because, I felt a connection with that person, as crazy as it sounded. There had been something there. His touch, like fire. All it took was our skin against one another and there was a spark.

And Edward… well was Edward. He wouldn't want a relationship with me. I was plain, ordinary, and uninteresting. I never thought of myself as beautiful or even remotely pretty. There were plenty of girls at our school that could out run me.

If it was him, I would be let down. He would hurt me and I didn't think I could stand the truth. Not from him.

As I fidgeted around in my seat, my hand came to rest on the arm rest by Edward, not realizing his hand was already there. I quickly pulled away my hand, but just as quick, he reached for my hand again. Bringing it into his, he held on the arm rest.

He flashed me his specialty smile and his white teeth sparkled against the light from the screen.

I relaxed again, as his thumb casually rubbed my hand. My hand in his felt… so right and perfect. One hand just fit right into the other, like puzzle pieces. I didn't want to break our grip and I wasn't disappointed.

Of course, the other couple up ahead, had to make it uncomfortable, as they began moaning, most likely forgetting that other people were present to their intimate moment.

I checked out of the corner of my eye, to see if Edward was hearing the same thing. But his head was turned, looking at me again. His eyes smoldered and I couldn't break our gaze. Finally I mumbled out the only coherent word I could.

"What?" he seemed to shake from his daze and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Nothing." He shook his head, running his hand roughfully through his hair.

"No, what were you going to say?" I insisted.

He took in a deep breath, starring deeply into my eyes. A chill ran up my spine at his desired look.

"The way the light from the screen reflects off your face, it looks luminous. It's quite the picture." My breath hitched as his hand swept a few strands of hair behind my ear.

He began to lean in, his eyes flashing between my eyes and my lips. My heart hammered and without thinking, I stood up. What possessed me to do so, I have no clue.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room. Excuse me," I blushed and ran out of the nearest exit door.

I breathed in the clear air of the lobby, my senses inhaling the buttery smell of the popcorn and lemony scent of recent cleanings. Searching for the bathroom, I hurried towards the door.

I sat in the stall for a moment, my head on my knees. What had made me run from him? If he had kissed me, I would have known for sure if it was him or not. But instead I had resisted. Maybe it really was the best not knowing. That way, he didn't have to pretend that he wanted me and I could be left unscarred. It was better this way.

Splashing some cold water on my cheeks and washing my hands, I drew in a few steady breaths, before heading back to the theater.

He waited outside on a bench. The movie must have ended. To be honest, I had no idea what had happened during the movie, I couldn't even tell you the name of it. My only focus was Edward right now.

When the door closed, he shot up and began walking towards me.

"Are you feeling alright? I should have just taken you home earlier. You weren't feeling well in the morning and I knew that. I'm sorry for my selfishness---" he rambled on before I put a finger to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I'm feeling fine now. It was just… a wave of nausea. Must have been the popcorn," I lied, hoping my face or my voice didn't falter. "And what could you possibly mean by being selfish?"

"You should have been taken home, Bella. Especially, if you were ill this morning. Instead, I took you here, because… I wanted to spend time with you and that was self centered of me. Please forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. You didn't drag me here against my will and I wasn't ill this morning. It… Something just hit me hard and occupied my attention. It's nothing to stress over." I wasn't about to go into details, not with him.

He nodded, his eyebrows scrunching up in a very attractive way. My hand itched to smooth out the wrinkles, but I balled it into a fist, and pushed it into my side. Placing a hand on the small of my back, he guided me out of the theater and to his Volvo.

Just as the drive up, the drive back was too silent. Only this time, the tension between us seemed like you could slice a knife through it. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel, forehead still wrinkled in mid-thought. My thumbs fought for dominance and the slight tinge of pink never faded from my cheeks.

I wanted to ask what was running through his head. Was he regretting our day spent we spent together? Was he too thinking of our almost kiss? Did he believe that I had run from him because I was afraid and didn't feel any affection for him? Millions of possibilities ran through my head, each one making my stomach clench and head pound with a migraine.

Eventually, he pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of the high school again. Only my truck and a few stray cars, most likely belonging to teachers were left. The hum of the car turned off and neither of us inched towards the door. I was the first to break the silence.

"I guess I should be heading home. Thank you for today." My voice rang out, sounding odd from not talking for so long.

I reached for the door handle, but Edward's hand caught the one nearest to his. His lips were pursed, teeth clenched.

"I… I don't have any words, Bella. I want to spill out my every thought to you. Again, as forward as this sounds, I feel like we have some sort of connection. Being with you is easy and… comfortable. But I realized today, that… maybe you don't feel the same way. And I wanted to wish you my apologizes for taking up your time and being a bother."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. After only knowing him for 24 hours, I too felt like I had known him for years. When he too spoke of the connection and his obvious feeling for something, my heart stopped beating. My head screamed at me to ask him if he was the one from the night, but my heart told me otherwise.

"Edward—that's not true. Me not wanting to be involved in you. Yesterday, when you confronted me after class… as cliché as this sounds, it was one of the best moments of my life. You and I… don't mix. My mind can't wrap around why you find me interesting, when you could have any girl you want—"I broke off.

"Bella, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are beyond beautiful, with your long, brown hair—so soft, always wanting to run my fingers through it— and your eyes are like oceans, deep and always full of emotions that I can't read. You are smarter than any other girl here, reading the classics, knowing Clair de Lune, being able to hold an intelligent conversation. That is more than I could ever ask for.

"I'm not asking for you to immediately become infatuated with me, but as I said before, I want nothing more than to let me spend time with you. Will you let me pick you up tomorrow?"

With my mind muddled with information, I nodded, a faint smile tugging at my lips. He leaned in, placing a small chaste kiss on my left cheek. "Till tomorrow, Bella."

With shaky hands I opened the door and started towards my truck. Edward watched me get in safely, before pulling swiftly out of the parking space with one more glance in my direction.

The smile never disappeared from my lips for the rest of the night.

_You take your chances with modern romances  
Remember everything that you've learned  
If you give into desire you're playing with fire  
And you could be so easily burned_

_--Love is a Dangerous Thing by Firehouse_


	5. Addicted

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

Edward's POV

Thoughts of her silky brown hair, clenched in my hand as I pulled her face to mine, ran wildly through my head again. The warmth radiating from her body, pressed against mine, still was left imprinted in my brain. I missed the contact I had with her, even if it was for those three minutes.

I knew instantly who she was, when the bottle landed dead center on her. I remember wishing silently that I would be lucky enough to be chosen. The jealously was also raging inside of me. Thinking that one of the lustful boys kissing her like I did… my fists clamped closed and my vision flared red for a few seconds.

Mike had told me all he knew about Isabella Swan, although it didn't seem like important information to me. I wanted to know what her favorite books were and the type of music she listened too. What did she do in her spare time? What made her smile and laugh? I didn't want to hear how she looked in the tight red shirt that she wore every few weeks.

Or at least, not from Mike's mouth. I wanted to see it for myself. After all, I was a man. Hearing Mike speak so haughtily about Bella made me want to punch the lights out of him. Especially, after I spoke with her after Biology.

I didn't know what overcame me, approaching her like I did. Never had I expressed my feelings so honestly and promptly to a woman. But something about the way she moved, smiled, or really any type of movement, somehow caught my eye. It seemed that the world moved around her. The first time I saw her, it was like the ground shifted beneath my feet, like I couldn't breathe unless I knew she was alive and with me.

The thoughts scared me. Liking her so much very much scared me. I didn't know this girl. I had no idea of who she was past her name and the few inappropriate, vivid details and descriptions that I had learned from Mike Newton.

And who was she to have this effect on me? What did she have, that all the other girls who had thrown themselves upon me during the last few days, didn't have? What made her so different that my mind couldn't complete a coherent sentence around her? Why did, when she bit her lip or blush, did my stomach drop and my body warm up past its usual temperature

All I knew is that I couldn't let her walk out that door without more than a few words with her. My brain didn't control my feet any longer as I raced after her, luckily catching her before she hit the tile.

But looking back on it now… I was still clueless.

* * *

My Volvo pulled, without hesitation, into the parking space at Forks High. I was the first out of the car, ignoring Alice's comments about my eagerness to escape. Emmett would have been with her too, but he was god's knows where with some Prada blonde.

Eyeing the school, I found who I was looking forward immediately -- my eyes were drawn to her like a magnet.

She sat with a book cradled in her hands, hand clasped around her chin for support, completely closed off to the world around her. No notice to the men throwing a football back and forth on the lawn next to her, eyeing her with taste. Or the couple against the wall behind her, giving each other gooey eyes and occasional passionate kisses. Nor the usual cliques of girls, gabbing uselessly to each other. Her eyes stayed utterly trained on the pages.

Just as I finally began walking in her direction, she closed the book, releasing a sigh—god was she gorgeous when her chest heaves like that—and then stood up, grabbing her bag roughly. I sped up to catch her before she got too far out of my reach. Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, her foot slipped. Of course, out of all the benches she had to pick, it was the one that had a nasty patch of black ice by it. My arms outstretched automatically to catch her just in time. They slipped easily and freely around her waist, just as they had yesterday.

_Why did they feel like they belonged here?_ I groaned to myself.

Her head fell back, eyes closed tightly—flashes of the three minutes we shared in the closet speed through my mind, her body slack against mine with pleasure as my mouth devoured her in the most sensual way—as she laid in my arms for a moment.

I breathed a sigh of relief, finally knowing that I had saved her from a quite possibly fatal fall. She could have easily split open her head with the concrete beneath her or broken her neck in the process, being paralysed for life. I shuddered at the thought of my angel in pain. _Wow, what the hell did I just call her?_

Her eyes fluttered open, realizing that she hadn't come in contact with the ground. They focused on me and her surroundings. Realization of what happened became more understandable.

I smirked down at her and watched a light blush tinge her cheeks. Carefully, I set her on her feet, but kept my hands on her hips. This also meant that her body was still close enough, that I could feel the warmth radiating off with it. My mind went dizzy.

Remembering that she did trip, I searched her body for any injuries. From what I could see, no bruises were forming, but there wasn't much uncovered. The only way I would be sure that she wasn't injured underneath her clothing was for it to be removed…

_Focus, Edward. _She could obviously stand, so no broken or sprained ankles and her arms looked unscarred. She wasn't expressing any audible pain either, so figuring she was clear, I visibly relaxed.

My hands, having a mind of their own, much like my feet the other day, held on tighter to her waist and massaged the skin gently. Loving the feel of it, even through the cotton of her blouse. The first time I had touched her skin was when we had been locked in that closet for those three glorious minutes at Newton's. I remember perfectly how her skin felt without the hinder of fabric—silky, smooth, and perfect.

"How did you ever survive without me, Bella? In the past two days, since I have known you, I have saved you from yourself twice. Seriously, how have you not ended up paralyzed?" I joked, knowing I needed to take my mind off her sweet skin or I would end up jumping her right her, right now in the parking lot. In front of plenty of willingly gossiping witnesses.

Raising my head for the first time, to the people around me, since I had first laid eyes on her, I realized that almost everyone; except for one lingering junior, the campus was clear of witnesses.

_God, that did not make this any easier._

Bella suddenly swayed on her feet and I could hear her breathing pick up a notch. Her eyes seemed hazed and mind some place else. My attention was solely on her again.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

She only nodded and I figured it was best if she sat down. I pulled her back to the bench she was sitting on a few moments ago. Without even the invitation I was about to give her, she basically climbed onto my lap. Her head slumped on the skin between my shoulder and chest. I bent my head at an odd and not very comfortable position to see that her eyes were still clenched shut, deep in thought.

I marveled again at the feeling of her body pressed into mine, even if not fully. Her hands pulled fists of my shirt into her hand, as if she never wanted to let go. _I could live with that._

"Isabella, can you hear me? Do I need to take you to the nurse or something? What can I do?" I whispered calmly into her ear, hopefully not revealing my current feelings towards her.

"Nothing, I just… I'm really dizzy. You need to get to class; really I'll be fine here."

I scoffed at her idea. Why would I leave her here, alone, while barely able to stand, and apparently at a lost of coherent thoughts. The fact that Newton could come and save her… well that was a big one too.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to let you just sit here and fend for yourself when you can't even see straight. I don't care about being absent from class. I find keeping you safe a much more appealing task."

_Much, much, more appealing task._

"Really, Edward, I can take care of myself. I have for the last seventeen years. Go to class." Her voice was more forceful than before and I was a bit taken back.

There was no way she wasn't coming where ever I was going. Where ever that might be. Thinking that she might have to leave contact with me was unacceptable right now. But where could I take her at this hour of day. School had just started and I assumed that Bella had no interest in the learning activities at this moment.

There was always my house, but it was likely that my mother was still home. She usually only began running errands about lunch time. And I didn't practically want to explain why I was dragging a slightly unresponsive girl up to my bedroom, while we should both be in school. Maybe I was wrong, but I didn't find that going over well with my mother, or father. Plus I would get hell from Alice and Emmett later.

My house was out and I wasn't about to take her back to her place. As said earlier, I wouldn't leave her in this condition. My mind argued otherwise, saying that I just didn't want to leave her period, but I ignored the nagging voice.

So where did that leave us? I could always take her out somewhere. Somewhere peaceful. She was in no condition to hike to my favorite spot in the woods. If it was somewhere in Forks, someone would recognize us and report both of us to our parents. So where ever it was, Forks was out. And the surrounding area.

Port Angeles. That wasn't too far or not with my driving it wasn't. I could take her to a movie. It was relaxing, no real movement, and I could still spend time with her.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

"No," she answered, annoyance audible in her voice. For a brief second, I thought about canceling my plans. Just taking her home and leaving her to her thoughts, that was the right thing to do. But just as quickly, I changed my mind again.

Scooping her up, with ease into my arms, I began walking towards the office. I held her carefully away from my chest, knowing that the more contact with her skin, the more cloudy my mind became.

Her eyes flew open quicker than I thought possible and I could tell that she was struggling in my arms for me to release her. It slowed my pace as I readjusted her, but didn't stop my intent.

"Edward! Put me down. I can walk!"

"You said otherwise. Just relax. Struggling isn't going to make you less dizzy."

"Where are we going?" she pouted, her slightly red lips puffed out with a certain perfected. I diverted my thoughts and my eyes away from her lips. Taking a few deep breaths, I focused my eyes on the sidewalk and answered her question.

"We are going to the main office and with luck, get out of school for the day." I dared to smile down at her, hoping to contain my composure.

We reached the office within a minute and after entering, I set Bella down in the plastic chair, at the back of the office. I tried to ignore the wondering glances as I leaned down to whisper in her ear. Without thinking, I inhaled a gulp of air, and my mind fogged up for a minute. _Was it possible that she smelled better than she had a few nights ago?_

"Sit here and look ill for me," I mumbled, hoping it was audible and my voice wasn't too laced with lust.

With some much needed force, I turned around and headed towards the secretary, Mrs. Cope, I believe her name was.

I remember that she had been intoxicated by my presence when I had talked with her the first day. And I would use that to my advantage.

I leaned one elbow on the counter in front of her and smiling seductively at her. Lowering my voice to a whisper, so Bella didn't hear me woe the school secretary, I begged her into giving me an excuse out of school. I politely explained that Bella was ill and with one glance in her direction, that was confirmed. And of course once I mentioned that she needed someone with her throughout the day, just for safely, she immediately scribbled out an excuse for me also. With that she shooed me away.

I smiled at my easy success.

My attention was diverted back to Bella. I beckoned her with my finger and opened the door for her. My arms already welcoming her again, but instead she held up her hand and whispered in a dry voice, "Please, let me walk."

I accepted that with a nod. Without thinking about my actions, I slipped my arm around her shoulders and I was too comfortable to take it back. Not to mention, she didn't seem to mind.

She looked up at me and I caught her gaze with eagerness. "Just for safety," I murmured.

I noticed her longing stare down at her truck and took the words out of her mouth. "Don't worry about your truck. I have this all planned out."

I knew that I would have to deal with the wrath of Alice later, because if things did go as planned, school would be long over before we returned. But I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind driving her home. Emmett surely would be…

"Care to fill me in on it?"

"Not yet," I answered without resistance.

I let my arm fall as I dug my keys out of my jeans' pocket and opened the door for Bella. She slid in with grace—I tried not to stare as the fabric from her sweater fell away from her chest as she leaned over.

I eagerly jumped into my car and sprung the engine to life. My foot inched the pedal down and we spun out of the parking lot and onto the highway to our destination.

"Can you at least give me a clue as to where we are going? I mean, it's not as if I really know you and then suddenly you are carrying me off to your car to take me god knows where. I'm putting a lot of trust into you right now, Edward. So I deserve something back."

And she was right; I was pretty much a complete stranger to her. She did give me a lot of trust, for me to push her into my car and take her somewhere that she wasn't aware of.

But the thought of hurting her… did I look that untrustworthy? Or maybe she was a bit paranoid? Still,I could _never_ hurt this extraordinary woman beside me. Anyone who tried should be sent directly to hell to rot.

"You're right, Bella. But let me say first, that I could never imagine hurting you. You have my word that anytime you are with me, nothing will harm you while you are on my watch. This includes yourself." It was completely true. Not one word I spoke was dishonest and yet they were so easy to speak to her. I took in a deep breath to clear my puzzled head.

"What do you think of a movie?" I asked. She did have a say in this too. If she wished for me to take her home, it wasn't too late for me to turn around. Maybe she wouldn't want to spend the day with me. I didn't ask her such a thing, I just automatically assumed. Dam, I can be so selfish. Why didn't I even think to ask her at least if she would like to spend the rest of the day with me?

"That sounds wonderful, but the nearest movie theater is in Port Angeles." I breathed a sigh of relief and stopped hitting myself.

"Where did you think I was going? I wasn't planning dragging you off into the forest." I chuckled jokingly. Although, that idea did sound quite tempting. No one else around to bother us… all alone for the rest of the afternoon…

_Stop it! Focus, Edward. __**Movie Theater**__._

"So we are going to the _movies_?"

"Yes. I can't think of anything else to occupy our time for the day. And as I said yesterday… I want to spend time with you." My cheeks reddened for my honest words and for the fact that, I was still stuck on the idea of dragging Bella out in the woods. God.

"I won't argue about a free day off from school, no matter who I spend it with. You are just an added bonus," she whispered the last part and my heart soared.

The smirk couldn't be hidden on my face. She wanted to spend time with me too! For the rest of the mostly silent ride, my mind only thought of that. How did I get so lucky?

The last thing I had wanted to do was move to Forks a few weeks ago and now… It was the best decision my parents had ever made in their lives. Without the job offer from the hospital or my mother's finding of the broken mansion in the woods, we wouldn't be here. And I would still be without Bella Swan. Alone as always. But now… to have someone beside me that was beyond perfect, I couldn't thank fate enough.

I glanced out of the corner of my eyes again at Bella. I still couldn't believe how one woman could be so pretty. No, pretty wasn't the right word. Beautiful? Stunning? was more fitting. With the waves of luscious brown hair that fell in her heart shaped face a lot and deep pools of brown for eyes, she was the perfect fantasy.

For something to distract me slightly from my racing thoughts, I turned on Debussy. I worried about her not liking the same type of music, but after a few seconds of the melody playing through the stereo, her words made my heart rate erratic again.

"I can't believe that you listen to Clair de Lune," she breathed.

"I play it too." I didn't mean to brag to her about my talents, but the words fell out without hesitation. Playing piano was something I was always proud about and when I got the chance to boost about it, well I usually didn't take it, honestly.

"What do you mean you play it? Like on the _piano_?"

"It's one of my favorite, relaxing hobbies. Playing piano, that is." I smiled over at her, noticing that her head was bowed and her hands fidgeted impatiently in her lap.

I restrained myself from taking one of her delicate hands in mine, grasping it tightly like I had did that night. It was so warm and soft as the rest of her skin, as I remember. It also fit in mine like a puzzle piece.

Pulling into the parking lot for the Port Angles Movie Theater, I parked in the back, away from the rest of the cars. I pulled the keys from the ignition and waited for Bella to realize where we were.

Before she could do it herself, I opened her door and helped her out of the car. She muttered a muted thanks and I breathed a smile at her.

Like a gentlemen, I paid for tickets and the popcorn, soda, and candy. When she had pulled out her wallet, I immediately declined her offer, giving the clerk my credit card. I lead the way into the theater and picked the perfect seats in the middle of the theater.

As the previews started, another couple stumbled in through the back door. Sitting in the very first row, they began making out.

That wasn't going to help me focus on the movie any. Not that I was being perverted and going to watch their tongue action, but it definitely made it harder not thinking about doing the same to Bella, again.

I paid little attention to the plot of the movie, really I had no idea what was going on. If you asked me, I wouldn't even be able to tell you the name of it.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Bella fidgeted in her seat. Her arm came to rest on the arm rest that I was also currently using. She looked shocked as she felt my hand there too and pulled it back down in her lap. Without realizing what I was doing, I took it back in mine, loving the feel of it. My body felt content and complete again with her touch.

Judging her reaction, I turned my eyes full force on her and was happy to find that she too was looking in my direction. I smiled again, just out of habit it seemed. And received a shy one back.

My thumb began rubbing invisible patterns on her wrist—my slightly calloused skin against her silky one was an incredible reaction.

The couple in front of us suddenly began making quite exotic noises and my other hand clenched as the remembrance of Bella's broke through my reverie. I wondered if Bella was uncomfortable as I was right now. For the hundredth time today, my head turned towards hers.

The sight took my breath away. It was different than the other times I had seen her. The light from the movie screen made her face look abnormally pale and radiating. It also did the same to her hair and my hand itched to run through it. I was hungrier for her than I had been since that night.

She caught me staring almost immediately and blushed on contact. "What?" she muttered.

"Nothing," I murmured back, unable to tell her. The words got caught in my throat.

"No, what were you going to say?" she unfortunately insisted. I'd have to remember that she was stubborn, for the future.

I could resist her request; I was too weak to not fulfill her demands. Taking a deep breath, I poured out my thoughts.

"The way the light from the screen reflects off your face, it looks luminous. It's quite the picture." Her breath hitched as I swept my hand over her cheek, tracing the contours, and taking a strand of hair to tuck behind her ear.

Her lips pouted out in the most desirable way and I automatically leaned into her. Her tongue drug out to run itself over her bottom lip. It was like we are two poles, dragging into one another. My mind no longer controlled my body.

Just as I almost made contact with her lips, she stood up in a flash. I couldn't hide the hurt and rejection that I felt at the moment. My heart must have downsized by half and I was frozen in my seat as she excused herself to the ladies room. A light blush coated her cheeks again as she ran out the nearest exit.

My head fell into my hands in aggravation. Did she really not want me like I wanted her? It didn't seem that way two nights ago. But then she also hadn't known who I was. Maybe that was it; I wasn't like the other males at Forks. I was quite different, I always had been. I was no Mike Newton.

I slumped in my seat, feeling as if I could cry right now. The credits rolled onto the screen and I forced myself up to meet my demise. As I passed the couple still kissing, I yelled get a room, out of frustration. I wasn't even sure they heard me.

I waited on the upholstered bench outside the movie theater door. The ladies bathroom was across the lobby and I stared longingly at the door. What did it take for me to win her over? What did I lack?

_You just don't deserve someone that perfect,_ my mind reminded me childishly.

The door swung open and out walked the woman that I apparently couldn't have. I began walking towards her, meeting her halfway.

"Are you feeling alright? I should have just taken you home earlier. You weren't feeling well in the morning and I knew that. I'm sorry for my selfishness---" I rambled on before she placed a delicate finger on my lips. I wanted to kiss it, hold it there while I put it in mouth, tasting her lovely skin.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I'm feeling fine now. It was just… a wave of nausea. Must have been the popcorn." I could tell she lied. Her face bent down, reddening. She wasn't a good liar and I would remind her of that later. "And what could you possibly mean by being selfish?" she continued.

"You should have been taken home, Bella. Especially, if you were ill this morning. Instead, I took you here, because… I wanted to spend time with you and that was self centered of me. Please forgive me?"

That was the least she could do to make me feel better. Forgiveness was a start.

"There is nothing to forgive. You didn't drag me here against my will and I wasn't ill this morning. It… Something just hit me hard and occupied my attention. It's nothing to stress over."

What had occupied her attention? Did Mike do something? Maybe she had a boyfriend and they had a fight. I never thought of her being in a relationship, but no one ever mentioned it. Plus, besides Mike who only wished about such things, I never saw her with another male.

So what else was there? She obviously wasn't about to explain and I didn't want to come on any stronger by asking about her personal business.

With my eyebrows most likely scrunched up, I guided her out the of movie theater, one hand on the small of her back.

The drive back was completely silent. Both of us seemed in mid-thought. Myself, I couldn't stop thinking of what had her so anxious and had sent her into a dizzy this morning.

What if she realized that it was I who had been in the closet with her night? She hadn't known already, that was sure to be a big weight of knowledge.

And then there was our kiss, that never happened. My mind still sluggishly admitted it's defeat. How could she reject me? If she did know it was I, then why wouldn't she admit it?

Was it possible that she didn't think about it? That she wasn't a relationship type person or maybe just didn't want _me_?

This would be so much easier if I could just read her mind.

Dreading letting her get away, I pulled into the parking lot. Her truck was about the only one left in the lot. Alice must have hitched a ride home with Rose. At least I didn't feel entirely guilty.

I turned off the car and we both sat completely still, neither talking or making a move.

"I guess I should be heading home. Thank you for today."

I couldn't just let her out of my sight, not after all this, with those final words. I reached out to take her wrist, stopping her from opening the door.

"I… I don't have any words, Bella. I want to spill out my every thought to you. Again, as forward as this sounds, I feel like we have some sort of connection. Being with you is easy and… comfortable. But I realized today, that… maybe you don't feel the same way. And I wanted to wish you my apologizes for taking up your time and being a bother."

Her mouth fell open in astonishment or my honesty, I wasn't sure, but I let out a much needed breath. The words hurt, saying them aloud, but I felt better getting them off my chest.

"Edward—that's not true. Me not wanting to be involved with you. Yesterday, when you confronted me after class… as cliché as this sounds, it was one of the best moments of my life. You and I… don't mix. My mind can't wrap around why you find me interesting, when you could have any girl you want—" I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her.

The fact that she didn't find herself attractive. That she believed she wasn't beautiful or mildly interesting was impossible.

"Bella, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are beyond beautiful, with your long, brown hair—so soft that I always want to run my fingers through it— and your eyes are like oceans, deep and always full of emotions that I can't read. You are smarter than any other girl here, reading the classics, knowing Clair de Lune, being able to hold an intelligent conversation. That is more than I could ever ask for.

"I'm not asking for you to immediately become infatuated with me, but as I said before, I want nothing more than to let me spend time with you. Will you let me pick you up tomorrow?"

I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

She nodded and smiled hopefully. Leaning in, I placed a chaste kiss on her soft cheek. I relinquished at the fact her breathing was heavy as she stepped out of the car and stumbled to her truck.

Once I saw that she was in safely, I sped away from the school.

* * *

I pulled into our gravel driveway within a half and hour. My mother still wasn't home yet and I knew my father worked the night shift at the hospital tonight.

There was only one other car parked in our driveway, a Jetta Volkswagen. I stared at it for minute, trying to figure out who owned the car. I had seen it at our school a few times before. Maybe it was Rosalie's other car.

When I entered the house, it was completely silent. That was odd. I yelled for Alice, but there was no response. I figured I would just check on her, it was on the way up to my room on the top floor.

I knocked causally against her door, hearing the occasional shuffle. Since when did she close her door?

A disoriented Alice answered the door. Her hair was mused, her cheeks flushed, and the top few buttons were open on her polo. I quirked an eyebrow at her appearance.

"Hey, sis. You okay?"

I much expected the anger rather than a kind yes and a slight smile. The last time I forgot to wait for her and Emmett after school, she hit me repeatedly with a pillow to wake me up in the morning for a week. And then made me come shopping with her for two days. Something was definitely off.

"Umm hmm, so you aren't mad at me for earlier?"

"No, Edward, I'm not. You obviously had something else to do, what's the big deal? So, if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy." She tried to force the door close on me, but I stuck my foot in the projected path.

She groaned and forced harder. "Busy doing what? Alice?"

"Homework," she grunted.

"Alice, you don't finish your homework till… well, you don't do it right after you get home. What are you up to?" With one final push, I shoved the door open.

A man with slightly curly blonde hair, stood shirtless next to my little sister's bed. I stared between them, both their heads ducked and embarrassed.

"Wha—you know I don't really want to know," I shook my head at the mental images and turned to the shirtless male. "What ever happens here, I don't want details, but you hurt my little sister and I will hunt you down. So don't mess this up." I briskly ran out of room, closing the door behind me.

What a day. First, I save Bella from her death. Then take her out to a movie where we almost kiss again. Then confess some of our feelings for each other. And finally I get to come home to find my sister making out with some man in her room.

When did my life get so complicated? And I when did I begin to like it?

* * *

That night, I laid in bed, tossing and turning, not getting a wink of sleep. Earlier, I had picked up the phone six times, ready to call Bella and just admit to it being me that she got thrown in a closet with two, or three really, nights ago. (I had gotten her phone number out of Newton. It wasn't easy, but him being stupid enough to believe that we had an assignment to work on together, worked quite nicely.)

But what was I supposed to say, "Hi, Bella. This is Edward. Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I was the one who made out with you in the closet that night. And now I'm irrevocably in love with you. So, see you at school tomorrow. Bye."

That would go over well.

For the thousandth time, I rolled over on my stomach and threw the pillow over my head.

* * *

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do..._

_All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
Its not like anything  
When you're loving me_

Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end

_--Addicted by Saving Abel_

_**Okay, if this chapter wasn't long enough for you, then I don't know what to do. ( It was 5,810 words long and 13 pages in Word) Yes, it was a repeat of the last one, but this should help give you a flash of what Edward is thinking. Hope this makes things a bit more understanding. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. A few of them really made me laugh. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this and it was a good makeup for not updating last time for two weeks! **__****_


	6. Damn Crashing

Hello everybody

Hello everybody!

Yes, I know everyone is groaning, because this is just a boring author's note, but I have my reasoning about not updating. My computer is being worked on right now, having a whole load of viruses on it. Hopefully, I will get it back by the end of the week and have updated by then. Right now, I am on my mom's computer, so I can't write.

I have already started the chapter a few weeks ago, but then my computer went bye, bye to be fixed last Wednesday. So, I'm sorry about the delay, but there really is nothing I can do right now.

Hopefully will be posting soon.

(Really, really, sorry!)

Bellacullen1901


	7. Just A Toy To You

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

Mr. Banner droned on, his deep monotone voice growing more aggravating. I had long ago tuned out and began doodling on my notes. I had already learned this chapter in my advanced class last year. Why must they always feel the need to review it again? Ugh.

It wasn't until the word "partners", I perked up. My attention was on completely on his words.

"…You and your table partner will have this project finished by the end of tomorrow's class. I don't care how or when you choose to take advantage of this. Just know that you are expected to have it completed at the end of class tomorrow. You may begin." And with that he went back to his desk leaving the class to chatter.

I groaned inwardly at Mr. Banner's project assignments, although a rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins at the realization that Edward and I would be working together… alone.

"So where should we begin?"

"Hmm?"

"The project? We don't have much time to begin working on it now. Mr. Banner graciously filled up most of our class time, so…" he trailed off, a goofy smile lighting up his already perfect face.

I smiled back. "So?"

He chuckled. "So, how about you meet me at my house after school? We'll deal with the project then."

My intake of breath must have been audible to him too, because he mistook my reaction as rejection. He began backtracking immediately.

"Or we can just try to work on it tomorrow, in school. The library always welcomes students for their study periods." He fidgeted with his hands, his eyes lowered to the tiled floor as he continued. "I didn't mean to assume that you could come over or anything. I just thought it would be the simplest solution," he finished, glancing up at me beneath his eyelashes, looking sheepish.

"Oh, no," I cleared my throat, my voice hoarse. "I would love—it would work out better if we went to your house. I was just a little astonished that you suggested such a thing. But really it's no problem. I'm sure that with your impeccable smarts that I have heard so much about and my AP experience, it shouldn't be too hard to complete," I babbled on, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Of course," We smiled at each other, all awkwardness diminished.

And then the bell rang, breaking our moment. I collected my belongings as Edward mumbled a pleasant goodbye and told me to meet him in the parking lot so I could follow him home.

Mike waited for me at the doorway and immediately stepped in stride with mine. "So you involved with Cullen now?"

"No, Mike. He is just my lab partner. I am going to his house tonight to work on the project. That's it." I don't know why I felt that I had to defend myself. Why did it matter in my mind?

"Work. I'm sure that's exactly the plan," Mike muttered low under his breath.

I stopped mid-stride and wrenched his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"What was that, Mike?" my anger boiled beneath my skin.

"Jesus, Bella. You cannot be that naïve. Haven't you heard the rumors? The whole reason he moved here?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He shook his head and continued. "The whole reason he came to this remote little town was because he knocked up his girlfriend in the last state. He didn't want to take responsibility for it, so he left her. That's all he's doing here: looking for someone to have his fun with. Be his playmate for a few months, till graduation and then he is out of here. Probably off to some elite school where he will do the same thing all over again. Don't you see, sweetie? You're just his toy."

His hand smoothed a lock of hair behind my ear and caressed the skin at my neck. His expression changed drastically as he coyly smiled at me. "He can't care for you like I can. Like you should be cared for."

His touch felt wrong, unwelcome. Edward's face flashed in my mind. A single tear escaped my eye as the realization of Mike's horrid, but truthful words set in. No, not my Edward.

The phrase "all good things come to an end", rang in my head and suddenly became true to me.

Mike tried ruefully to gather me in his arms, his best comforting face put on. I pushed him away, my hands clawing at his chest. "Thanks Mike," I mumbled almost incoherently as my feet carried me down the hall to nowhere in particular.

Finally, my knees wobbled and I fell into the wall of a deserted hallway. My hands ached to wipe away the tears-- a giveaway of my weakness-- but my hands wouldn't seem to move.

The gossip couldn't be true, but it all made sense of why Edward took interest in me: boring, old me. I always was easily manipulated, mostly because I tried to see the good and not the bad. I was, am, just a distraction. I wasn't ever any actual meaning to him, just a toy to keep him entertained.

This was his plan all along-- crystal clear now. Luring me in was the first part, earning my trust. The project was just a convenient way to get me to his house and get me in his bed. The whole gentlemen ploy was just an act.

Wiping more of the falling tears, I formed a plan of my own. I would go to his house and the minute he tried to make his move, I would backfire and reveal that I was aware of his intent. All he wanted from me was the sex. And I refused to let him.

* * *

Alice found me shortly after that. I excused my collapsed figure against the wall for a cramp in my stomach. She seemed to want to question my puffy eyes—she scrutinized me during the entire walk to the cafeteria. But I refused to let anything through my, now perfectly, formulated wall of defence.

The lunch table was full, minus Edward (my mind tried, successfully, not to think of what Edward's absence meant to the lunch table. For all I knew, he was off making out with another girl. Maybe that was where he always was when he skipped classes. I made a note to ask about it later, to get all facts correct for my betrayed heart), and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to act for him. I barely spoke during lunch, only picking at my food. They all noticed, I couldn't stop their curiosity, but they never confronted me with their knowledge either.

For once, I was happy with the complicated schedule today. Because of the assembly for the freshmen, our lunch was after Biology. This meant that my head could think even more about later. What would I say to Edward, how to hold myself together long enough to get out of his life. I had thirty full minutes to fully prepare myself for the war later.

* * *

Edward met me later in the parking lot, as promised. His figure leaned, completely at ease, on the front of my rustic truck. A smile- that would have had me melting on the insides if not for the circumstances- gracing his face.

I fought back the tears that gleamed in my eyes. Thinking of him using me… it seemed unreal and at the same time completely probable, to be expected. And I had been completely and utterly lost on the idea that this perfect man, that finally showed interest in who I was, could just want the same thing that every other male in this wanted.

Edward immediately noticed my saddened face and questioned me on it. I swallowed back the accusation and told him nothing was wrong. Brushing past him, I jumped in the cab of my truck and mumbled for him to lead the way.

His face seemed to do a double take. Face perplexed, he nodded and started the engine of his Volvo.

The drive, on any other day, would have been serene and peaceful, but every minute had me more on edge of what was to come.

Finally, he pulled into a gravel driveway that lead the way to a monstrous white house, no mansion seemed more appropriate. I quickly closed my mouth. No need to gape, Bella. You knew he was filthy rich.

I stumbled out of my truck and followed Edward into the house. His hand tried to take mine as we strolled up the staircase, but mine filched away. I could tell he tried to hide the hurt.

"My room is on the third floor," he mumbled, casting questioning glances my way. I nodded and let him lead the rest of the way.

His room was definitely more extraordinary than any other room I had seen. The dark blue walls, except for the wall of glass on the north wall, made the room all much more daunting. He had a massive stereo in the corner with shelves of on-going CDs. A bookcase in the opposite corner, I refrained from scooping the titles. The thing that most caught my eye was the massive bed centred in the middle of the room, covered in gold sheeting.

I took a staggering breath as Edward turned to me. His face looked disappointed and prayed that he wouldn't try to kiss me. I didn't think I could turn him away, but then Mike's words rant through my head. Taunting me that my body was all he wanted.

And so when he leaned in, his hands looping around my waist, I turned my head and pushed his arms away.

"Let's just get to work, okay?"

His face betrayed, quickly backtracked. "No, Bella. Let's not. I can't unless I know what the hell has you so… distant. You barely uttered a word to me, you filch away every time I try to even touch you, and you…. You," his head ducked and his face was invisible underneath the shadow. "I thought you said you felt the same way," he mumbled, seeming shy. But I saw through it this time. He was lying. Completely unphased. He was lying directly to my face.

And this time, I wouldn't believe him.

My anger exploded, my heart clenching with the fear of rejection and the hurt of his plan. A red haze covered my eyes and blurred my vision, but I had a suspicion that it was more of the on-coming tears.

"Felt the same way?" I scoffed. "I did, Edward, seriously. Being utterly honest with you every minute, I never lied to you. And here I find out that was exactly what you did," I spat at him, "How the hell could you play with my heart the way you did? Break it into pieces? You got my hopes up for something wonderful. And yet, all along I knew that somehow it, you, couldn't be real. And I was right," my voice squeaked and as my confession fell from my lips, the tears leaked from my eyes.

"All I am, was, to you was a playmate. I know everything, Edward. You lied all along, just so you could get me into your bed, just like you did with the last girl and probably the girl before that too. But really, why me? Couldn't you see that I was already broken, already frail before you came into my life? Or was that why you chose me? I would be easy to toy with!" I screamed, my hands throwing themselves abruptly into the air.

"You know, I don't want to now. I don't and can't hear you lie to me anymore. I trusted you, Edward. More than I ever have, with anyone. You used that -- used me."

I tried to run, my feet turned to leave and my arm was in mid-stretch for the doorknob. I was positive that his brother and sister were most likely home and I had a feeling that my accusations weren't confessed quietly. I had to get out of this house. Away from him. Away from his family. Away from everything, my thoughts, Forks, this.

But Edward's fingers curled around my wrist, tightening so hard my wrist spasmed in pain, but I didn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything with my body as numb as it was right now.

"Bella…. I—I don't know what you are talking about. Whatever someone said to you, don't listen to them, Bella. Please—please, forget about them. I would never—could never hurt you. Please."

"Stop, lying Edward. Please stop already for my sake. I know and it's over. Whatever we had, there is nothing, nothing left now. So just stop fucking lying to me. " I screamed my words and Edward's fingers dropped from mine.

I took that as my queue to leave as fast as I could. It was my escape and I prayed he wouldn't follow. Not ever.

But even though, I wanted to hate him, with every fibre of my being, I couldn't. And I don't think I ever could. The way he had crumpled to the floor, his head held firmly in his hands, like he was losing something that meant so dearly to him. I wanted to comfort him, my hands ached to rub his back as I soothed his fears away. To lie down next to him and bring that gorgeous smile back to his face.

His heart-wrenching position and that non-existent fight he put up for me, made the tears pour even harder and I struggled to get down the stairs quick enough and out the door before someone stopped me.

Barely, I focused on the red truck, and scrambled into the cab, thanking myself for leaving it unlocked and keys in the ignition.

It roared to life and spun out of the driveway with all its might. The last I saw of Edward Cullen, was his crumpled face, watching me as I drove away, on the deck, making no move to come after me.

* * *

I had pulled over somewhere on the side of the road, not able to continue without driving into a tree. My sight was completely obscured with tears and the sobs that wracked my body with frightening strength. I think I cried myself to sleep. Falling over onto the next seat and just crying out everything I had in me.

My eyes were red and stung as I opened them. My body ached from the position I was in—my arms flung out at odd angles across the seat, and my body limply falling off the seat of the cab.

Sitting up to the best of my ability, I started my truck again and began finishing the drive back to my house.

Charlie's cab was in the driveway and I cursed that this was the night he choose to be home early. I checked the mirror.

I didn't recognize my face, with my blotchy cheeks and red, bloodshot eyes, I looked like a complete different person. My hair was a bird's nest and my clothes were wrinkled. There wasn't a thing I could do to help my appearance. I just prayed that I could get past Charlie quickly enough so that he wouldn't question me or better enough notice me.

But the minute I stepped in the door, Charlie ran to me, evolving me in a hug, something Charlie and I rarely do.

"Oh, Bella. I am so glad you are safe. I didn't know where you were. There wasn't a note and nobody had seen you all night. Where were you? What happened to you? Have you been crying?"

"Dad, I'm fine, really." Lie. "I'm just tired." Lie. "I fell asleep in my truck on the way back from my Biology partner's house. We had to work on a project." The truth, in a distorted way. "I'm sorry that I frightened you, but can I please just go bed. We'll talk in the morning."

He nodded, dropped his arms to his sides, and I began my limping trip up the steps. "Charlie? Where is Mom?" I wondered, wouldn't she be frightened most with my "disappearance"?

"Oh, your mother… she went… out tonight. With some friends… I think." He stuttered and I figured that he had made the entire thing up, but I didn't question, not tonight. I just nodded and continued up the stairs.

The hot shower washed away his scent and more of my tears. I don't think I was capable of anymore tears. Not after this.

I crawled gladly into bed, only realizing then that the time was almost one thirty. No wonder my father was so worried.

That was my last thought before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Thud!... Thud!... Thud, Thud!

The sound woke me from my stupor, my dreamless sleep.

I sat up, rubbing my forehead in aggravation. It was probably another damn squirrel throwing acorns at my window or something.

No, that wasn't it at all. Waiting outside my window, clinging desperately to the branch that was situated on the side of the house, conveniently close to my window, was Edward Cullen, in the flesh, throwing tree branches at my window.

I blinked. He was still there. I rubbed my eyes. He was still there, giving me a very desperate look. I closed my eyes again, leaving them shut for a few more seconds. Still there.

I looked back at my warm, inviting bed and for a minute thought about just going back to it. Let him fall to his death from my window. I couldn't care less, I told myself, but I knew that if he did injure himself in an attempt to reach my window, I would never forgive myself.

So, shivering compulsively as the zero degree wind swept in, I opened the window. With the least bit of gracefulness, he eagerly climbed in, muttering under his breath about it being "too fucking cold for the fall."

I don't know why I let him in, maybe it was just a wanted impulse of having him in my room. Or maybe it was my heart hoping for an apology and possibly an explanation. But just as quick as the hope for a new truth, it disappeared and I just wanted him out. Out of my fucking room. And life. And Forks.

"Get Out! Get the hell away from me, Edward!" His name stung on my already dry throat.

"No, not until you tell me what I did wrong! I can't lose you, Bella!" he yelled, in a hushed whisper.

"Why? What is there to lose? There are hundreds of other willing girls. Any of them would be more than willing to sleep with you at a moment's notice. Trust me; you aren't losing a fuck buddy here, Edward!"

"What? Bella, I don't know where you are getting this from? Is that what you think? That all I want you for, is to have sex with you? That's ridiculous, Bella. Not the idea of sleeping with you, because trust me, I would love to, but that isn't the only thing I want from you."

His hands cupped my face and without the strength to push him away, I hung in his arms, limp and shivering.

"I want to you to be mine, in every way, some day. I want to make you laugh and smile. To make you enjoy your life like you never have before. To give everything I possibly can to make you happy. To hold you in my arms till you can't stand me anymore. To kiss you till you are out of breath and make love to you to really express my feelings for you and you are purely satisfied. I want you to be mine and I yours." His eyes begged for me to believe him. A single tear ran down his cheek and I watched it fall onto my skin.

And for a moment, I believed everything he said. I relished in that fact that he wanted all that for me. That he wanted to love me and care for me. But like an annoying mocking bird, Mike's words appeared in my head again.

He was just lying again. This is what he does. That is what he is good at.

"You still don't believe me, do you? Bella, what did you hear about me? Whatever it was, it was probably just a rumour. Please, Bella. At least let me try to explain? Please?" he was on his knees now, his hands situated on my hips.

And as he begged for my forgiveness, I knew that I had to tell him. I wanted him to know that I knew what he did. And then he couldn't deny it. He wouldn't be able to.

Approaching the on-coming story, Edward pushed me back on the bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around my body and tucking me under the sheets. He sat behind me, so I was situated between his legs and propped up on his chest. And I didn't argue. Let this be the last memory of his body against mine.

And he heard it all, without interrupting. His fists clenched when I told him the culprit and about how Mike had told me that he could to better then him. But he never spoke until I was finished and even then he was silent. His breath was rapid, but calming slightly as he gained control.

"So, it's all true? Isn't it? Was that your plan with me? With her?" my voice shock with a sob in my throat.

"No, not all of it, anyway."

"What do you mean by 'not all of it?'?"

"Exactly what I said. Mike obviously got the twisted rumour or played with it himself. God, why the hell can't people mind their own business?" his hand lifted to his hair and I knew he was running his hand through it, although I couldn't see it.

"Bella, that wasn't meant for you to hear. I mean, eventually, probably pretty soon actually, I would have told you this myself. But, I guess, I was holding back because I was afraid you would run. Plus, beside my family, no one else knows of what I am about to tell you."

He took an exaggerated breath and began his tale of what I knew wasn't a happy one.

* * *

A little heartache goes a long way

Guess this is what love is all about…

Maybe someday I can work it out

But here we go again, it's finally sinking in

That's just my kind of luck

But I'm not given up…

--She Got Over Me by Saving Abel


	8. Story Telling and Fireworks

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

"I'm just starting from the beginning, okay?" he didn't wait for me to respond.

"When my family lived in California, before I moved here, I met a girl that, like you, I thought I could relate to. Her name was Abigail. She was the girl that always stood out from the crowd, especially in California. With her black hair and pale skin much like yours, she was someone different.

"She became my friend first and then after contemplating the concept of us dating, she accepted my request as my girlfriend. We were together for two years, the typical fights here and there. And she was…she was someone I thought I loved. I believed that I loved her and maybe at some point, I did. She was my first in many ways. Including my first lover. It was planned and I was under the influence that we were covered with her birth control.

"So, when she came to me a month later and blurted out that she was pregnant, with my child, I freaked. More than freaked. I threw things around, yelled at her, and loathed myself for letting this happen. At the same time, loathing her too.

"When I asked her what she planned to do, she told me she already had a planned appointment for an abortion, something that I highly detested. Against all my wishes and requests to rethink her situation, she did just that. I go against killing a human life, born or still in the womb, but she couldn't care less.

"Abigail expected me to forget everything that happened, but I refused. We broke up and the rumors spread around our school quicker than wildfire. When my parents found out, my mother and father decided to leave. And that was how I ended up here.

"So yes, what Mike said was partly true, but the extent of it was just a twisted and juicy story. I want you to know that I was prepared to take care of that baby. Not to be a father, for no one of that age can be prepared for that, but I wouldn't deny my child of a father figure. Ever.

"Abigail wasn't what I originally thought her to be. After we broke up, I realized that she was the untrustworthy and two faced person all along, I just choose to look the other way."

He took a deep, relived breath. And I couldn't even blink.

"Bella? Sweetie? Speak to me, Bella."

"Wow," I breathed. Then the words just began to tumble from my mouth. "Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry for thinking of you so horribly. God, I feel awful. I should have asked you about it first. It just all fit, I guess. You are so perfect – a character right out of my fantasy novels and I couldn't understand, still don't know how you are choosing me, if you still will," my head was ducked even more, if possible. The shame and guilt was a heavy weight on me now.

"Oh, Bella. I wouldn't have cried my eyes out at the thought of losing you and then climbed your window just for you to yell at me some more, if I didn't want you back. Look at me, Bella."

His finger tugged my chin up and his searing green eyes met mine—tears were forming in his, making them sparkle even more than usual.

"Will you honor me by letting me officially take you out on a date? A real, official date?"

"I would love nothing more than to do so, Edward." And for the first time all day, I smiled a real, hopeful smile.

"Good."

His finger was still placed under my chin, tracing an invisible pattern on my neck. His other one was on the small of my back and although I wished for them to go lower, they stayed just where they were. His face leaned into mine, until his cheek was leaned against mine. He nuzzled there for a moment, letting his breath tickle my ear as he whispered my name in the most gentle of cadences.

His hand brought me closer to his chest, so the only thing that stood between skin and skin was the soft cotton of our clothing. But at the moment, it could have been invisible. I could feel every curve and muscle of his chest. And his fingers traced my stomach muscles and up my arm.

When his lips finally connected with mine, it was in the most sensual feeling. The sparks that fell between us could have been creating fireworks above our heads, although neither of us would have noticed.

At this moment, there was only the two of us. On my bed. Connected in one of the best ways. Who knows how long our kiss lasted. It was sweet, never rushed or aggressive. It was passionate and showed the longing we shared for one another.

It never occurred to me how many non-spoken rules I was breaking right now. The major one was having a boy in my bedroom room, on my bed, early in the morning, while having one of the most passionate and mind blowing kisses ever.

After, nothing was said. All was heard was our uneven breathing as I lay against his stomach, enjoying his warmth and presence.

I must have fallen asleep, because my alarm woke me up at the usual ungodly hour. I immediately noticed Edward was missing. A note on my nightstand told me that he had to leave before my father awoke in the morning and that he would be picking me up for school. I smiled at his kindness and slipped the note away for keepsakes.

I prepared for school, a smile always lingering on my face. My father had already left and still no trace of my mother was to be found. I didn't want to know where she was, even though I had a pretty damn good idea. This had to be eating up my father.

My mind hurt thinking of such things. I didn't want to think of my mother cheating on my father. He didn't deserve it. He never did.

So, I thought of Edward. A smile automatically suffused my face as I picked up my backpack and headed for the door. I figured I could wait on the front steps and read while I waited on Edward.

But there was no need. Edward leaned against his Volvo, sipping on a cup of coffee. When the door closed, he perked his head up and he set the cup on top of the roof, so he could come meet me.

God, did he look gorgeous when he smiles-- for me, at me, because of me.

"Good morning, beautiful." His hand caressed my cheek and before I could respond, he leaned in for a kiss.

His lips moved with mine much like they did last night and I quickly lost my breath. He tasted like coffee and peppermint, a combination that I didn't think was possible.

When he finally pulled away, I leaned to peck his lips a few more times. He smiled against my lips and his hands on my hips pulled me closer again.

"Certainly is a good morning," I muttered.

* * *

After that day and night, Edward and I were inseparable. He altered between my house and his after school. He enjoyed sneaking over to my house at night and sleeping in my bed with me. For the first time in a long time, I locked my door at night and got some of the best night's sleep (when I wasn't making out with him).

We held hands at school and Edward even got his schedule changed so he had two more classes with me. People gossiped, of course it was expected. Mike never said anything to me about Edward again, but I could see that he was thinking something.

On our third date, Edward took me to his parent's house, to cook dinner and meet his family. His parents loved me, or that was what Edward said. Apparently, his mother was rejoicing that night. His sister immediately told me that we were going shopping. (And she did drag me out that weekend) Emmett did everything but officially adopt me as his little sister. He teased me and acted … brotherly towards me every time that I go over there.

My father was unhappy that a boy was occupying my time, but never complained about Edward's gentlemanly ways. My mother gushed over how handsome he was and told me that I picked well.

* * *

Tonight, Edward was taking me out somewhere. He refused to tell me where we were going, though. Alice volunteered to help me get ready and I accepted eagerly. Even though she did dress me up in what I thought was ridiculous clothing and took too much time on my hair and makeup, Edward liked the outcome and I wanted to look stunning for tonight.

So, Alice shuffled me enthusiastically into her living-room-sized bathroom and immediately started to transform me.

And two and some odd minutes later, I stepped out, looking like someone completely different. My hair was in simple curls, the loose ringlets framing my face. She hadn't applied much makeup, only foundation and some eye shadow and mascara. It was very simple and looked natural.

She dressed me in a flouncy skirt that fell just at my knees. The patterns were different shades of brown, which matched my v-neck brown shirt. The brown pumps, which had a small buckle around the top of my ankle, weren't too dangerous and actually somewhat comfortable.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was highly pleased with her work. She just smiled and told me to go meet Edward. He would be waiting at the bottom of the steps.

And he was. Looking as handsome as ever in his white polo and black slacks, that shaped his behind quite nicely. He caught me by the waist on the last step and took me in his arms.

"You look divine, Bella." He whispered huskily in my ear. His hands went a little lower than my hips and I almost jumped him there. In the foyer. In front of his sister.

He kissed me chastely on my lips and I realized I pouted as he leaned down to pick up a woven basket with a purple ribbon tied to the handles.

"Thanks again, Alice." He pecked a kiss on her cheek and let her whisper something into his ear. He nodded and glanced at me. Great they were speaking of me when I was within three feet.

Before, I could question either of them; Edward took me by the waist and hustled me out the door. The Volvo was parked by the steps and he opened the door for me. I waited till he was inside the car and the key was in the ignition, before I asked him about what Alice had told him.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just a few last minute preparations on my part." Laying a kiss on my forehead, he revved the engine.

"Why must I wear a blindfold, Edward? Please?" I groaned. I hated when my eyes were covered. My balance was messed up enough when I could see.

"It will just be for one more minute, love. Be patient."

"I don't like being patient." I whined.

"Well, then if you're going to be so childish, I might just have to punish you," his lips were at my ear, his words husky and lustful.

A shark fell up my spine and my body sagged on Edward's more. And then just like that, his voice and posture changed again.

"Okay, I am going to sit you down here for a minute." I could feel the hardness of the wooden bench beneath me and I scooted into it, relaxing against the coolness of wood.

I felt Edward's hands at my ankles, his fingers placing butterfly touches down my leg along the way. My stomach clenched in anticipation. And then a cool gust tickled my feet and then the other one.

"Edward, why are you taking off my shoes?"

"Because, beautiful, we are about to go through sand, and I didn't think you would appreciate having sand in your shoes for the rest of the night."

"Oh… thank you."

He chuckled and told me I was welcome. He led me off the path, and into sand, just as he had said. It was then I realized that I could hear the lapping of waves hitting the shore. Why hadn't I heard that before? Was I that distracted?

My toes eagerly took in the sand, scrunching the grained between my toes. I could hear Edward chuckle beside me again.

"Okay, here we are." His fingers worked the knot behind my head and let the cloth fall from my eyes. I stood in shock as I admired the massive yacht in front of me.

The boat was a dark blue, with bleach white sails that were luminous and waving in the light breeze. In white letters, "Ciao Bella" was printed on the back.

"Thought the name was appropriate," Edward muttered in my ear. "Dinner is waiting on board and we are free to go a few miles off shore. There will be fireworks in," he looked down at his expensive watch, "an hour and a half. Come on, love." His hand eagerly pulled me, still mesmerized to silence.

"Whose boat is this?" I hissed as he pulled me up the ramp, on board.

"My parent's, well Esme's more than Carlisle's. It was a gift for her on their 10th anniversary. I spoke to them and convinced them that tonight was quite important, to me anyway, and I wished to borrow it. You'll come to find that they are rather trustworthy of their children." he pressed a delicate kiss to my forehead.

Steering me around the deck, I marveled at the sight on the shore. The lights from the harbor laminated the nearby sky and various groups of people grouped on the sand, gazing at the setting sun. What was going on?

Edward distracted me as he started to speak of our dinner. Freshly cooked, by him, apparently, was set out on trays. It looked fancy, the place setting and the food was decorated to the point that it looked as if he had just taken it out of a restaurant.

"Wow… Edward… you didn't have to do this for me. Whatever this is about, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"Oh, Bella. How many times must I tell you that you are worth every penny, every minute, and every second, of my time or money? So, please, no speaking of this being too much, not tonight. Agreed?"

"Only if you promise to explain why you went to all this trouble… "Edward raised an eyebrow at me, so I changed my wording. "I mean, do you care to explain why this is more… elaborate than other dates we have had before?"

"Yes, I will explain, --- just not now." I started to complain, but Edward held a finger against my lips, lowered his voice, and his eyes pierced mine—I lost all train of thought. "Let's eat dinner first, before it becomes cold, and then, when we have finished, I promise to explain everything. Not that there is much to tell, but I will do as I promise."

I nodded and with a smile, he pulled out my chair, draped a blanket around my shoulders to keep me warm, and then proceeded to sit across of the table from me.

Dinner was lovely, just as I expected. I now knew that Edward could cook magnificently, better than a few of the restaurants I had been too. After, we had finished out meal, a server, who must have been hiding in the back, took our plates. Edward led me to the side deck, where the view of the harbor was visible.

"So, my reason for this," he gestured to the boat and out at sea. "Was to… I don't want to say butter you up, because you are far more intelligent for that to work. To spoil would be more proper, but I felt that it was time I tell you another one of my well-kept secrets. Now, you have to promise that you won't freak out at first. And please listen to my reasons, before you accuse."

My stomach jumped into my throat. Was he breaking up with me? Had I done something wrong? Was there another girl? I never thought I was good enough for him.

"Oh, no, sweetie. It's nothing like that. I just have something, a secret, which I probably should have told you about sooner.

He took a deep breath and then the words flew out so fast, I had trouble following them. "Bella, I am sure that you remember the night of Mike Newton's party weeks ago. Now, you may not be away of this, but the first time we met was not that first day in Biology. Yes, it was the first time you knew who I was and we made proper introductions, but that was not the first time at all. The first time was in the closet of Mike Newton's house. I was the one who the bottle landed on next. I was the one that pretty much attacked you in the closet. Although, you seemed quite willing, so I can't take all the blame. I didn't wish to tell you, because I, as you know, just got over a bad relationship and I wanted to get to know you better. I had seen you with Rosalie, my first day at school and I was instantly intrigued. When I saw you enter at the party, I knew that I had to find a way to talk to you. So, you got chosen to go in that t closet and I followed, I couldn't have been more thrilled. Not to mention, the thought of Newton or any other boy doing such things to you had my fists balled.

"I'm so sorry that it took me so long to finally admit this to you. It's just that I wanted to get to know you better first, and then it never seemed like the right time… Please forgive me. I didn't mean to cause you harm."

EPOV

My palms were sweating more than they ever had. Never had I been so nervous. I couldn't lose her. Not to this. I wished that it had been one of the first things I had told her of, but I kept procrastinating.

Suddenly, warm lips attacked mine and a body with equal warmth weight was tackled to mine. Almost no space was available between us. Her lips eagerly devoured mine and I tried to regain control of the situation. My hands clamped around her waist as I tried to gain my balance again, but she wasn't having that. Her body pushed mine down to the cushion I had laid out to watch the fireworks. She straddled my lap, before settling between my legs.

My mind lost all thought and everything around us was invisible. I could only see her.

Our physical relationship hadn't gone past making out on her couch—which I must say is quite risking considering her father has a gun. We had caressed each other, but with the fabric of clothing in between us. I had no desire to rush her and even though I was a man, the pace we had set was fine with me. Yes, of course I want more from her, but rushing her wouldn't help. So, I let her set limits, which lately, hadn't been the best idea.

When her hands slipped under the cotton of my shirt and her tiny hands snaked up my chest, I jolted in surprise. It felt so wonderful. Her fingernails scraped ever so gently against my skin, her palm exploring the planes of my chest. God, I was in a fucking wonderful.

I crushed her closer to me and she moaned in surprise. My mind begged for this to never cease.

BOOM! BOOM! POP!

Bella jumped on top of me, her lips disconnecting with mine. Damn fireworks!

She rolled off from my chest, putting much needed space between us. Our breathing was heavy, my body on fire. The cooling air was much appreciated. Above us colorful fireworks shot into the sky to celebrate Seattle's anniversary or something odd like that.

I sat up, more properly on the cushion and pulled a still panting Bella onto my lap. I lowered my head to her ear and whispered my next words. "Where did you learn to make me go completely incoherent? Did that mean I was forgiven?" my voice was husky and I could feel her shiver beneath me whether it was from the cold or our… session. My teeth grazed her ear, just to tease her a little more, and she groaned my name.

"Yes… that meant that you were completely forgiven." She huffed, regaining her breath.

I smiled and tilted us so that we could both watch the fireworks. I had spoken to the people who owned this harbor and they recommended this spot for watching them, being right in the littoral. And romantic, which it also is.

"There so beautiful. All the colors. I always loved watching fireworks, but never have seen many shows since I moved to Washington." She sagged against me and I couldn't help but sigh in content.

"I agree. I have also always been fond of firework displays. The sound does take some getting used to, though. But, I have to say that their beauty pales in comparison to you, my lovely."

"Oh, stop it, Edward… Where in the world do you find stuff like that to say? I can guarantee you that none of the other men in our school would be caught dead saying sweet crap like that. Or if they did, it wouldn't sound anything like how you say it. You make it sound elegant and romantic."

"I was brought up in a different world and I am more of a 20th century man than 21st, I like to believe. I have more old fashion morals, I suppose. And I do not believe that is crap, Bella. The truth is that you don't see yourself clearly. You're breathing-takingly beautiful and if you don't see that then I'll just have to prove it to you." I smiled against her hair.

"Oh, you will, huh?" she replied cockily. Her tone was sarcastic.

"Yes, I will." My hands wandered, gently and slowly, underneath the blanket and beneath her shirt. My hands massaged her stomach, never wandering any higher, but I could hear her breathing increasing and feel her stomach muscles clench beneath my touch. My lips chastely kissed her neck and the area beneath her hair. I greedily inhaled her scent and savored the feeling of making her squirm.

"Edward, do you want me to combust. Because that is what I am about to do, if you don't stop right now."

"Yes, ma'am. Because did you know that I would be quite lonely without you? Without you in my life, my nights would be a starless, moonless nights. So dark and dreary. There would be no reason for living." Part of me was speaking smugly, judging her reaction, the other was completely truthful.

"Just watch the fireworks, Edward."

I just chuckled under my breath and complied. My life couldn't be any more perfect or enjoyable. And it all had to do with Bella.

* * *

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love**_

_**--Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson**_

_And (I couldn't decide)_

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words**_

_**You've got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

_**--You and Me by Lifehouse**_


	9. Never Take What You Have For Granted

**THIS IS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED.**

* * *

BPOV

I opened the top drawer of my pine nightstand and carelessly threw in my t-shirts. And then, like a robot, moved to the second drawer. Soon, I would be finished unpacking my suitcases. The rest of my clothing would be shipped, along with my books and other belongings. My mother refused to go back to Forks and for now, I was glad, because if I went back, I would never be able to leave again. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from finding Edward and begging him to take me back.

He'd never take me back even if I asked. He hates my guts now.

I knew that the moment that my mother asked that I would follow her. Because… she was my mother, the woman who birthed me, and even though she had done some pretty horrible things the last few years, I still loved her.

Not to mention that my mother's life wouldn't last long without me with her. I was her parent and she needed me, even if she did have someone else to care for her. So, if I didn't accept her invitation to come, she would return to Forks not long after her departure. Which would hurt Charlie even more than he already deserved. Not that he ever deserved this. So to save my father, I left with her.

My father worked enough not to miss me and me staying would just be a nuisance to him. He would have to care for me, or at least feel obligated to spend more time with me. I didn't want him to have another worry along with the divorce and the rumors that would be attacking him about his wife being unfaithful to him.

And this is what I explained to Edward…. Sort of. Or that is what I told myself, although I knew that wasn't true. I broke his heart, hoping that he would forget me. It would be easier for him this way. I didn't care about myself anymore, without him I was nothing. So I told him we were moving too fast and that I figured out what I was more important than our relationship. I lied about how he was distracting my intents for college and by moving with my mother, I would be back on track. I lied and told him this all came in the perfect time, because we were a mistake.

And I walked away, with tears in my eyes and my heart shattered. I didn't look at his face. I didn't kiss him goodbye. I didn't tell him that I would miss him or that I loved him. I just walked away, knowing it would be the best.

He didn't come to the airport to see me off. I looked for the top of his bronze head floating above all the others, but never found it. Somewhere in me, I knew he wouldn't be there. But I had hoped that he loved me enough and saw through my stupid lies to try me one more time.

I would have broken down right there, if he had asked me to stay.

He had only asked me once and that was it. I had rejected him, my wall holding strong.

And that was it. I hadn't slept in three days. My food intake had been limited and unsustainable.

"Bella! Come downstairs, please!" my mother bellowed. I pulled myself up from the bed and went to the mirror. The dark bags under my eyes were damp with my recent tears. I wiped them dry with my sleeve, but I couldn't do anything with my pale skin and my messy hair.

I walked down the stairs and into the den, in my usual daze. A man about ten years older than me, maybe not even than that, sat on the couch next to my mother. His hair was slicked back and he wore black slacks and a dress shirt. And for a brief second I thought that my mother was trying to set me up with him. Until I saw his hand high up on her thigh and the intense look he was sending Renee.

When I entered, he jumped up unusually fast and reached to shake my hand. He introduced himself as Phil and I managed an "it's nice to finally meet you." He smiled back and I could see why he had intrigued my mother. He was handsome, not in the way I would find interest in him, but for Renee, he was perfect. I could tell he was well built beneath his shirt and his grip was strong on my hand, although I was so frail, I couldn't really be a fair judge.

"Bella, Phil and I are going to have dinner. Would you like to come?"

"No, thanks. I don't want to disrupt you two."

"Nonsense. Please, I would be delighted to speak with you more. Renee has spoken so highly of you," Phil immediately put up a fight, but I could see through it. He just wanted time alone with her. And I really couldn't spare myself to see them all mushy, or to see my mother throwing herself at a man half her age.

"No, thanks. I'm not really hungry anyway. Good ahead, I'll be fine. Really." I don't know how many times I had lied in the two weeks. It was sad how easy it had become.

"Bella, I think you need to eat. You haven't in days…" I cut her off. I didn't want this man to hear about my problems. Although, I was pretty sure he already had. Renee had already spoken of him moving in with us, so I had no doubt that they spoke of me and my recent behavior.

"Go, mom. Don't worry about me," it came out harsher than I wished and I backtracked. "Please go have fun. Don't hold back on my account." I kissed her on the cheek and then turned to jog back up the stairs to my large room that she had tried to bribe me with.

I heard their voices and I half expected Renee to come after me. Or even Phil so we could start "bonding". But then the front door opened and closed and I heard Phil's BMW start up. I watched as they pulled out of a driveway, but I was unable to see past the tinted windshield.

I sank back onto my bed and pulled out one of the few novels I had been able to fit into my carry-on bag. My eyes followed the small, black print, but my mind was reeling.

What if I called him? Just to see how he was doing. You could tell a lot by the tone of his voice and if I heard a woman in the background, I would know that he had moved on. Like I had wished for him to do. My heart thumped and I knew that deep down, hearing that would hurt me more than ever. Drastic circumstances might follow and for a brief moment I turned down the idea, not wanting to know the answer.

But my hand still reached for the small, silver cell phone that Renee (I knew that she hadn't, we didn't have money to spare after this move. Phil was trying to supply me things to make me like him more) had given me when we had arrived in Florida. Told me that this way I could call Charlie and all my friends back home on a private line. Though, she was very precise in her meaning of friends, definitely implying that my boyfriend wasn't in this list.

I typed in the still familiar phone number in and then pressed send. The ringing seemed stretched and never ending. Then after what seemed like five minutes, it went to his voice mail. His smooth voice told me to leave a message and he would get back to me.

The beep sounded and my breath hitched. I was unprepared for what to say. I had no idea what I wanted to say first. I don't think that I ever even had the intention to talk to him. But nonetheless, my mouth started to move and my voice, sounding very unlike my usual voice, rang in my ears.

"Edward, this is Bella. I'm sure that you probably don't want to ever hear from me again and that's okay, because I know that I really hurt you and I wanted to… what I am trying to say is… god, Edward, I miss you so much. You have no idea. And I am sorry. I don't think I will ever be able to express how sorry I am. I don't expect you to contact me and please don't feel obligated to. I just wanted you to know that. Bye Edward."

I snapped the phone shut, threw it across the room and cried onto my bedspread.

* * *

**_There was a time when we were cradled one on one_**

**_And now I find that all creation is undone_**

**_I'm throwing out all of these thoughts that are not mine_**

**_I'm building up you're coming down I'm losing time_**

**_Bliss by Syntax_**


	10. If You Only Knew

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

EPOV

I stared out the windshield, which was being battered by the rain that had now been consistent for four days. Some may say that it was the cold front that had come from Canada, but if you asked me, it was because the one the woman that belonged to me was gone.

That was why it rained. That was why the clouds continually released its frustration and fury. That was why my heart felt incomplete and sometime nonexistent. That was why I was here, in _this _driveway in the first place.

Bella's house.

No signs of life were visible through the window, but Chief Swan's cruiser was in the driveway.

Seeing no end to the rain, I jumped out of the Volvo and dodged for the red door. I knocked twice, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and took a deep breath.

Finally, a disgruntled figure opened the door and I signed in relief.

"Hey Charlie. Can we talk?"

Bella's father stood there a little shocked, but then nodded and let me through. He looked like he hadn't taken a shower in a few days. His hair was mussed up and the stubble on his chin was growing more visible. His police uniform was slightly wrinkled. I felt horrible – not the right word for him. His situation was worse than mine and I honestly knew that.

"What do you need, Edward? I need to be at work in a few minutes."

"Of course. This won't take long."

He walked in front of me and I closed the door behind me and followed him to the living room. He picked up a few empty beer bottles and I pretended not to notice. Without thinking, I just spat out what had been nagging me the last few days. What I came here to do. No small talk needed.

"I need to know where Bella went. I mean I know that she moved with Renee, but I don't know where… to," I finished lamely.

"Bella didn't tell you?" his eyebrows scrunched together.

"No, she wasn't really giving out information about her move. She… she broke up with me before she left. She told me that we didn't belong together and that I was ruining her plans for her future. And somehow I don't believe that. Or maybe I don't want to, but I am almost positive that I wasn't a distraction for her. Chief, she told me that she loved me, and I want you to know that I loved her back very much. Still do. More than you could understand. I know you would like to say we are too young, and yes, we are, but your age doesn't make a difference on who you belong with - who you are supposed to be with."

He stared at me for a seconds and I could tell that his fatherly ability had kicked in.

"Sit down, Edward." He patted the couch across from him and I reluctantly sat down.

"You know that Bella was always the most special thing to me. When Renee told me that she was leaving… it was believable and I hate to say this, but I was almost relieved. Yes, I love her, but… lately I was making her unhappy and I just want what is best for her. If this is it, then well so be it. I couldn't be what she wanted. But when she told me that Bella was going with her. I almost blew a vein. Even though Bella and I didn't always express our love for one another, we were close in another way. And now that she is gone, everything is so empty and lifeless. Her happiness that she spread around the house even when Renee and I would fight is gone. The house is dull and boring." He inhaled deeply and I let him collect himself.

"Why do you want to know?"

This was it. "Because I am going to go get our girl back. To where to belongs. Between you and me."

He smiled for the first time, in a long time, I assumed. And I could see the light coming back into his eyes as he told me.

Charlie waved from the porch, a smile lighting his face. His parting words being "Don't screw this up, Boy. Don't screw up your chance with Bella, most of all. It seems we both need her."

And for a brief few seconds, it seemed that he approved of me as his daughter's boyfriend, as a friend, as the guy who was rescuing his baby. With a pat on the back and the information I needed, I sped out of the driveway and headed for home.

I pulled out my iPhone, playing music for the first time since Bella had left. To anyone on the outside, it would seemed I would have been mourning someone's death.

_I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

My ringtone sounded through the small black speakers.

I had a voicemail.

From Bella.

I would recognize the number any day. She called. And I wasn't there. Almost to the point of breaking my phone for the slowness, I replayed the voicemail. Over and over again.

No, no, this could not be happening. How could she…? What lead her to think such things? And she was sorry? She missed me?

My heart constricted, my eyes becoming blurry. I pulled off to the side of the road, knowing that getting into a wreck wouldn't help either of us. My head landed on the steering wheel as I digested everything. Of course, this changed none of my plans. I was already going after her, there was no doubt, but this made things… easier… possibly. Knowing her regret and her woeful farewell did trigger something inside me, even though I assured myself of something being off.

But then her parting words rang through my head.

"_I miss you… I am sorry…"_

I swallowed back the approaching lump in my throat and started my car again. The speedometer hit one hundred as my foot pushed the pedal as far as it would go. Mud kicked up behind me as I tore into the driveway, all while requesting a flight to Jacksonville, Florida. There were no problems and my ticket was reserved by the time I stepped through the threshold of the house.

The door slammed behind me as I went through the house. I was relieved to know that neither Esme or Carlisle was home; Esme would have complained about my mud caked shoes.

I pulled the suitcase out of my closet and numerous shirts and jeans from the hangers. Carelessly, I flung them into the suitcase along with a toothbrush and the rest of my overnight things. A small wad of cash followed, just in case.

I took the stairs two at a time as I checked through the things I needed to do before leaving. Leaving a scribbled note to my parents about my absence in the kitchen- I would call them later- I couldn't think of anything more.

The Volvo few down the highway to the nearest airport in Port Angeles. I parked my car in the lot and bought my ticket.

My foot tapped anxiously as the woman in front of me took her time digging through her purse to find her ticket.

The nine, almost ten hour flight didn't help my anxiety either. I tried to sleep, but my body was too restless and my mind never stop turning on the possible outcomes of these events. Plans formed in my head and fizzled within minute as I thought of all the ways it could go wrong.

I told myself that there was no time for me to make this some way romantic. Not to mention, Bella would not be swayed if I tried to seduce her way back to Washington. And in all… I couldn't wait another minute to see her beautiful face again. To feel her lips connect with mine. To see that twinkle in her eyes and the smile light up her face. The last time I saw her, I got none of those things. I remember her face distorted with pain, tears streaking down her cheeks, even though she tried to hide it. At the time, her pain confused me. She hadn't kissed me goodbye, no less hugged me or allowed me to touch her. She had flinched away from my touch, which had made my heart shrink to twice its size.

With a jolt, the plane landed on the runway and the flight attendant announced that we had arrived in Jacksonville. It seemed to take another hour before I was finally exiting the plane, not to mention the wait for my baggage.

I took one of the many cabs waiting outside; giving them the address the Charlie had given me. My head came in contact with the back of the seat; I hadn't slept deeply since Bella had left and the exhaustion was catching up. Although, nothing could make me fall asleep at this moment.

As the cabbie pulled into the gated neighborhood of Gracewood Way, everything inside of me was shaking and I for the umpteenth time today, my hand ran through my hair, tugging at the ends.

I looked out the window, admiring the palm trees and the green lawns. A small playground was on the right and as I looked closer, as if my eyes were drawn to it, I saw a thin figure swinging back and forth on the swing. Her body movements were gentle and at peace, I suppose. Her chestnut brown hair swung behind her in the breeze.

I yelled at the cabbie to stop the car and immediately threw the large amount of cash at him, not caring about the generous tip I was sure I gave him. I grabbed my bags out of the car and proceeded to dump them at the curb of the playground. But I didn't even notice the weight gone from my fingers.

A few yards in front of me, Bella swung from the swing, her eyes shut, legs pumping her into the air, a little smile on her lips. And even though I didn't know her answer, even though I had no clue if she would take me back, my heart was whole again and swelled with her peer presence.

Even though she had said all of those hateful things to me, telling me she couldn't love me and never had, a smile graced my lips as I called out her name.

"Bella?"

_If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you…_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life_

_--If You Only Knew by Shinedown_


	11. Ten Million Years

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

BPOV

I gladly took the chance to escape from my new house, closing the door firmly behind me. Either I was receiving a pity party or Phil and my mother were being all 'lovey dovey'. That was something that I couldn't just take yet—it reminded me far too much of what Edward and I had shared.

I teetered on the sidewalk as I caught flashes of what we _had_. Edward holding me against his chest as he nuzzled in my hair. His arms wrapped fiercely around my waist as he caught me from my fall. His lips gently prying mine open, his hands moving on my warm, pink tinged skin.

I shivered, even though the air was warm and humid. For once in the last few days, the weather wasn't muggy and harboring moist air, almost to a suffocating rate. The small playground at the entrance of the neighborhood wasn't for someone of my age, but I couldn't help but to eye the swings. They had always been my favorite past time when I was young.

My bare legs sat on the dirty, black rubber seat and I hesitantly pumped my legs. The breeze wisped smoothly around me. I closed my eyes and relaxed for the first time in days. A smile danced onto my lips as I sighed in content. Just like when I was a small child, the swing was always where I could find peace.

As I swung, I drifted off into a dream like state. For once, I let myself be with Edward in a way I would never be again. It was as simple as pretending his presence was here, with me. It was much simpler than I would have thought.

My skin tingled abnormally and I could feel goose-bumps form at the back of my neck and down my back, despite the warm night. His voice was as silky smooth as ever as he spoke my name; it rang through the dark play area. Then, granting my second wish, I could feel his touch too. His hands pushed tenderly on my back as he encouraged me further into the sky. And his breath, his heavenly smelling breath, caressed my neck and tickled the baby hairs. He whispered my name again, although this time it seemed closer as it intertwined with the mild Florida breeze.

I had to stop this. It was pleasant while it lasted, but I was going too far. My heart was starting to ache. One thing for sure, I my mind could conjure one hell of a good fantasy.

My eyes opened, much to their reluctance, and my fantasy world fizzled. It was time to return back _home._

I stretched my legs as I jumped off the swing, surprising myself that I didn't fall. As I turned to head back, a dark figure caught the corner of my eye. He stood behind the swing I was just on, the one that still swayed in place. His hands were clasped in front of him, his jaw taunt, and completely still as he stared at me like I was a rare antique.

Not being able to stop myself, I screamed. It pierced the night, echoing. The figure lunged at me, a hand flying out to cover my mouth. I ducked, but I was too slow for him and his hands took my wrists in one of his hands, the other reaching to cover my mouth.

"Shh, Bella. Shh. It's me, love. Edward. Please don't scream."

My eyes were sure to be wide with terror as I recognized the emerald eyes in front of me. The streetlight made them shimmer ever so slightly. My fear evaporated only to be replaced with excitement and disbelief.

My mind wanted to yell at him and push him away, to tell him that he shouldn't be here, that I thought I had made my intentions clear back in Washington, despite the voicemail I left - was it just yesterday? The other half, my body, wished to pummel him to the ground, wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss every part of him that I could reach.

I went with the latter one.

I never knew that my small, 5'4 foot body could knock down Edward Cullen's. I packed enough force into my jump or maybe I caught him off ground, but whatever it was, we both tumbled backwards on the grass. Edward broke most of my fall, although, he didn't seem to mind when my legs were wrapped around his waist and the rest of my body was meshed against his. I couldn't stop my lips from also colliding with his.

His lips hungrily attacked mine back. Just as mine did, Edward's hand felt their way up my back tangling into my hair. He eagerly parted my lips with his tongue, while his other hand followed the curve of my waist and hip. I could feel his feather light touches on my bare thigh as he massaged the skin.

I was in heaven.

He slowed his kisses and moved his lips so they kissed along my jaw line and up to my ear. He inhaled my scent and I shivered on top of him.

My khaki shorts had bunch up at the top of my thighs, so there was almost nothing covering my leg. My tank top had too, ridden up, exposing the skin of my lower back and stomach. I didn't want to think about what someone would say if they found Edward and I in this compromising position. But as Edward continued his kisses and lightly nipped around my ear, being caught was the last thing on my mind.

I moaned aloud, rejoicing inside at our reunion. _We should have more of these._

Of course that brought on a whole round of other thoughts. Why was he even here? I was sure that I had broken his heart to the point that he would never speak to me again, much less come all the way to Florida to find me. How in the hell did he find me anyway? Why did he even bother? Did I take something of his? Did he really figure out that I had snagged one of his t-shirts for a souvenir?

As if knowing my confusion, Edward ceased his kisses, much to my dismay, and brought his lips back to my ear.

"Does that mean that you are happy to see me, love?" his lips caressed the side of my cheek lovingly. I could feel him smile.

It was as if all was forgotten.

"Edward… what? I don't… understand," I stuttered. Edward silenced me with his finger, kissing my lips in-between it.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm just going to say it. Bella, I love you. I love you more than you can ever understand: more than the amount of water in the ocean or the air in the sky. Sometimes, I want to shout it to the world, to let them know that you are mine. You must understand that.

"Baby, I just can't let you go. Not that easily anyway. Did you really think that I wouldn't come after you? That leaving me behind was that easy?" he didn't give me a chance to respond. And I don't know if I could have. His confessions and the use of the word "baby" still had me in a funk, daze, and, or a bubble, whatever you wished to call it.

"I don't think you could comprehend how heart-wrenching it was to see you walk away from me. To let you leave. I got in my car twice the day your flight was scheduled to leave, to come for you, and each time I told myself that that it wasn't what you asked. Until now, I didn't realize how much you had me wrapped around your little finger.

"But I don't want to talk about why you left right now. Or why you thought it was best. Or anything that correlates to the past, at this moment. We will speak of all this later. Right now, I want you to know that I'm gonna treat you so good, that you're never gonna let me go," I giggled a little, making the atmosphere slightly less tense. My dream fantasy: Edward quoting Pretty Woman. (Conveniently the last movie we watched together before I broke it off)

He smiled for a minute, but it faltered as I took my time responding. "That is unless you ask me to. I will stay as long as you want me too. Bella, if you truthfully don't love me, deep down. Then… tell me now."

I couldn't let him go on.

"Edward. Please, stop," I took a deep breath. "I wouldn't want anything else. You, with me, is all I will ever want. I'm sorry about…" I didn't get a chance to finish my apology, because Edward's lips quickly covered mine.

In-between kisses, he seemed to still be able to mutter, "Don't you dare start that nonsense with apologies right now. Please."

How could I resist him like this?

And so I gave into him. I forgot about the reason all of this started. I forgot that I was in Jacksonville, Florida and he lived in Forks. I forgot anything but him at this moment.

The only things I focused on were his lips gently prying mine open. The kisses were no longer urgent or wild, but passionate and sweet. The love we had for each other leaking through. His hands were on my hips as mine curled into this hair. And we laid there in the grass of the playground, reunited under the moonlight.

The rest could wait because all the mattered was that we were together again.

**  
**_I never feel this way.  
I have nightmares I have dreams of you gone.  
There is something in you I want today…  
I love you more than I should.  
I would wrap my heart in bands of rosewood.  
I love you more than I should.  
I would stay beside you here ten million years._

_--Ten Million Years by Black Lab _

_(The whole song is highly appropriate to this chapter, the entire story actually)__  
_


	12. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

EPOV

I hugged her warm body close to mine as I possibly could on a children's playground and reveled in the fact that her arms curled around my back in response.

"I hate to break up this moment, but we have to… do something. We'll have to talk sometime. But right now, I probably need to return to… the house. I wouldn't want Phil or my mother to come looking for me." Her head was tucked away in my chest, giving me the notation that she was ashamed or embarrassed of something. The heat from her cheeks pressed through the thin cotton of my button- down shirt.

"Of course, you are right. You should return back to your… house," this was not her home and I refused to call it so. "And we will talk. Later. I promise." I helped her to her feet, brushing the grass off her much too short shorts and long, creamy legs. I plucked a weed out of her hair that had intertwined itself in her brunette locks. She muttered a thank you.

"Let me walk you back, Bella. You don't need to be walking alone at this hour. I am not about to risk losing you again."

"Edward, where are you planning on staying? Certainly you don't know your way around town nor, I am guessing, have you already checked in somewhere."

"Well that was where I was hoping that you would help. No, I haven't checked into a hotel and I haven't a clue of where anything is in this city. Do you know of any Hiltons in the area?" My tone was light and teasing, but her face was serious as she answered the question.

"Edward, stay with me. So, okay, it might be difficult to hide it from Phil and my mother, but I am not having you stay in a hotel. No way. Please, come with me. Stay the night and then we will talk in the morning."

I hated when she asked me to do something, because, obviously, I always did whatever she wanted me to do! But this time my brain actually kicked in. I could not sneak behind her mother's back and sleep in the same bed with her. I honestly, planned on marrying this girl and…. I didn't want to face the wrath of Renee.

"Bella, as much as I would enjoy that, you know we can't. I don't mind staying in a hotel while I am here. Yes, it means being away from you for a few measly hours during the night, but it won't bother me a tad to spend a few hundred dollars a night for a nice quality bed. If that is the extent of your concern, don't worry about me, love.

"So please, let me walk you home and then I will return in the morning to speak with you."

"No, Edward. You go, I go. That is that. I… please, just stay with me. They don't have to know, they never will. Please. If it will make you feel better, I will sleep on the floor."

"You will do no such thing, Isabella Swan." I huffed in annoyance, knowing the outcome here. "What is the chance of me winning this argument?"

"Slim to none. Not at all is probably more likely." She smiled warmly, knowing that she had won this fight. Just as she always would.

"Fine. I can't believe I am saying this, but yes. But, listen to me here. I leave, bright and early. I go get a hotel for the remainder of my stay. Then you can meet me out for breakfast and we can speak over… what we need to talk over… without the interference of your mother or Phil. Compromise, right?"

She pursued the idea for a minute and then nodded.

And like that the mood shifted, all seriousness gone, replaced with our usual childlike demeanor. We were just Edward and Bella again.

"I've never seen you in shorts before." Her giggles were like music to my ears.

"What? Do I look that ludicrous?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Her arms wrapped themselves around my back and she stood on her tiptoes. I could taste her vanilla breath in my mouth. God, how could I be turned on by something so simple?

"It's incredibly sexy. You in shorts, that is." She pressed her lips lightly to mine before pulling away all too quickly for me to respond. And with that she was sauntered away, swaying her hips as she went. I was stunned into silence as I watched the lascivious movement.

That little damn tease.

I ran after her and when she heard my footsteps, started running forward too. Her laughter rang throughout the night, contiguous to me. Her feet got her nowhere compared to mine and I easily caught her. My hands captured her around the waist, twirling her around and into my chest.

"That, Ms. Swan, was mean. Do you have any idea the effect you have over me?" I whispered seductively in her ear, letting my teeth graze a known sensitive spot of hers. She shivered against me.

In response she growled—a low, sensual sound in the back of her throat—and ground her body against the front of my own. "Yes, I believe I do." Her head tilted back to rest on my shoulder. Her eyes were smoldering as they locked with mine. I couldn't help it. I leaned down to kiss her again. Much more passionate and eager than the first. And we started all over again.

Damn it. We were never going to make it back to her place. I groaned in frustration as Bella tugged on my hair, pulling my face closer to hers. She knew just what buttons to push.

"Bella… we… have… to… stop. I promise… to… make it… up to you later." I spoke between kisses.

I felt her nod in my hand, yet, her unyielding lips kept pressed against mine. I chuckled darkly, but none the less took hold of her by the arms to push her away.

My resolve almost crumbled immediately. With her lips red from the kissing and in full pout mode, not to mention the adoration and lust that both shined in her eyes, I just about lost it.

"You are going to walk," I lead her by the arms over a few feet from where we originally stood, "over here. And I," I retraced my steps back to where we had kissed, "will continue walking across from you. That way we won't be tempted… too much." She nodded solemnly, but an evil glint appeared in her eyes for a brief second.

"Don't even think of penetrating my defenses, Bella." I teased, receiving a giggle.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Sure you wouldn't," I muttered under my breath.

I began walking straight, grabbing my discarded luggage along the way. I let Bella mostly lead, since I had not the slightest idea which house was her mother's.

"Am I still allowed to talk, dear?"

I smiled and obliged.

"How did you find me? I mean, I am relieved and all, but I know I didn't slip and tell you where my mother lived. That I am sure of."

"I spoke with you father. After I explained to him our situation, he willing gave up the address. I was on the first plane out. Especially after you message you left me." I watched as Bella ducked her head into her chest, her hair effectively shielding her face from me. "Don't be ashamed or embarrassed, love. It only made the plane ride over somewhat easier… knowing you were missing me too."

"So… you said that you spoke to my father. What exactly did the two of you… chat about?"

"Well, I explained to him that I needed to get you back. That I wished to find you and bring you back to your proper home, but I didn't know where you went. It took some persuasion, but he gave up your whereabouts pretty easily. After I told him that I love you dearly and had no intention of hurting you, he caved. He really cares about you Bella. You are definitely his baby girl. I think you just about broke his heart too when you left with your mother." So, I was laying it on a little thick, although none of what I said was a lie, per say. But, dammit, I needed to secure her return to Forks and I knew the statement about her father was a sore spot for her.

"I didn't realize… that is one way my father and I are very much alike—we don't express emotions every easily. I guess I never knew how much Charlie needed me, still needs me…" she trailed off in deep thought, and mentally congratulated myself.

Bella started to turn left onto a street and crossed into the grass. The house was a yellow, two-story home, with palm trees in the front yard and a white fencing in the back. "This was like my mother's dream house, literally. Right down to the yellow siding and picket fence. When Phil bought this, she was ecstatic." She turned back around to me and closed the distance between us.

"I want you to wait right here," she dragged to stand beside a window, near the tall bush. "While I go inside and make sure the coast is clear. There is no screen on these windows and this is my room right here. So easy access," she pointed to the window behind her. "I will be right back. Stay… Put." She backed away slowly as if she was afraid I would suddenly make a run for it.

I heard her enter the front door and faintly heard her mother's voice as she spoke to her daughter. It wasn't long at all before the light switched on and the curtains were drawn back, exposing a smiling Bella. She slowly and noiselessly pushed up the window, granting me access to her room.

"I have to say that I greatly prefer this form of sneaking into your room than the one you have in Forks. No climbing trees involved in the process." I smiled down at her and pressed a single kiss to her lips.

"So, everything good with you mother, for the night?"

"Yes. No interruptions. It was almost too easy." She kneeled on her bed, raising her up a few feet to my lips. I smiled against her eager lips.

"Love, I agreed to spend the night with you, but I refuse to do anything more than simply kissing you and don't you dare try to undermine me."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. I promise to be good."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really! No evil plans to steal you honor or such things like that," she teased. "Let me get ready for bed. Five minutes, that's all and I will return. I know that you will miss me."

"Yes, I don't know if I will survive you absence. You might not be able to leave the room. You can sleep in that, can you not?" I loved our playful banter and games.

"Afraid not. If you _really_ can't survive then I guess I will just have to strip here…" she trailed off. Her fingers traced the curve of her sides before beginning to pull the hem of her shirt up. My eyes glazed over at the sight of her toned stomach, but quickly caught myself and turned away. _Mother's house. Mother's house. Mother's house. _I chanted to myself.

"Bella, I think it would be prudent for you to leave right now." I huffed out in breath.

"As you wish, dear."

I sighed as the heard the door gently click.

I sat down on her bed, settling myself closest to the wall. I attempted to close my eyes and tried to think of something beside Bella, wet and naked, taking a shower in the room next to hers. My body all but demanded I go after her and finally receive a proper release. But… no… our first time would be special and right, not some quickie against the shower wall. Although… that was not a bad idea for later…

_Dammit! Stop right now, Edward. Calm. Deep, cleansing breaths. _

By the time Bella returned from her… shower, my body had fully calmed itself down. That was until Bella appeared again… with a towel still wrapped around her small frame. I groaned out loud and scrunched my eyes close.

"God, Edward. Don't have a freaking heart attack! I forgot my shirt when I went in the bathroom. I was a tad _distracted_."

"Bella, you don't know a thing about being _distracted._" I fought to hear her response, but it was just muttering under her breath. "Will you please stop standing there and take some action! You know that my control is not that… controlled. My resolve is crumbling very quickly and I am seriously considering taking you right here, right now!" I yelled in a breathy whisper, now staring at her face on.

I could see something flash in her eyes and I fought back the urge to moan again with full on lust raging in her eyes at my comment. She finally nodded and turned around towards her dresser.

"Do you think…?" she trailed off, embarrassed. I could just imagine her cheeks blushing… and it traveling down her neck and….

_Stop it!_

"Of course, I will turn around, love." My voice was hoarse and squeaked the tiniest bit towards the end.

I could hear her rustling through her drawers for something appropriate and I prayed that her thought of appropriate wasn't a silky material tank top and barely-there shorts. I was partly granted my wish.

The feeling of her bare legs against mine was easily recognizable as she wrapped her arms around mine. But I could also feel the rough material of a t-shirt covering her upper half. As I turned around, I was granted a full view and my breath caught at how beautiful she was in simple things, such as these. She sported an oversized t-shirt that was made for someone three times her size. I recognized the rock band logo on the front and was slightly shocked at the choice. But she seemed to be missing anything on the bottom half, or at least what I could see. The t-shirt did cover half of her thighs.

"You damn well better be wearing some shorts under that." My voice came out harsher than I intended.

She chuckled for a moment but then pulled up her shirt, revealing some light blue cotton shorts. She released the fabric and neared me on the bed. Her small hand attempted to push me back down on the bed and I complied on my own. She made herself comfortable against my chest, before all of a sudden popping back up and running to her dresser again.

She rummaged through for a moment, before turning back around with her hands remaining behind her back.

"Bella?"

"Okay… I need you to promise not the get angry with me." That was a bit worrisome.

"Alright… why would I?"

"Let me explain…. Fully… Okay, so you know when you came over those few times in Forks and stayed the night." I nodded and she continued. "And there was some removal of clothing?" I nodded again, not understanding where this was heading. "Well, one time you left a t-shirt of yours and I… I snagged it for later use. Your smell is a bit of a drug to me lately and it helps me… sleep." She finished, blushing terribly.

I chuckled quietly, but none the less, got up to wrap her in a hug. She had no idea that in one of our sessions, I had too stolen a bra of hers. You would not believe how hard it was to remove a bra without taking the shirt actually off. I thought I deserved a reward for such an act.

"That is quite alright, love. I assume what you are trying to say is that you thought I might be interested in using it for the night? Am I right?" I think she had forgotten that I did have luggage, full of clean clothing. But I was not about to ruin this moment. She was too adorable for her own good.

"Yes. I believe that is what I was getting to." She smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Bella. I will accept your donation," I teased lightly. "Now, I will make the same request of you, just to be fair. Would you mind closing your eyes while I strip down to more comfortable night clothing?"

She simply nodded and went to sit on the bed.

I took off my khaki shorts and polo I had thrown on this morning, replacing it with the t-shirt Bella had given me. It didn't escape my notice that it was the Dartmouth one I had been missing for almost two weeks now.

I crawled back into the bed with her, this time drawing back the covers for her. I set my phone alarm for four a.m. This way it left me plenty of time to escape. My love curled against my chest, finding her usual position, and her eyes began to drift close.

"It is nice to be back home." She murmured and my heart clenched. My home was where ever she was and to hear her say such a thing made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"It is nice. I missed you so much, Love. You have no idea." she muttered back a sleepy response.

I hated to keep her from her peaceful dreams, but I had to ask one more thing.

"Bella?" I tested to see if she was still awake.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really close your eyes when I was changing?"

"Not the entire time…" she giggled.

I just sighed, hugged her body closer to mine, and drifted off into oblivion with my angel beside me again.

There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
Feel like home

This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me  
I know we both see these changes now  
I know we both understand somehow

--- Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down

And if you get the chance listen to the song, Fire by Augustana. Also appropriate at points in this chapter. :)


	13. To Love Somebody

EPOV

I couldn't sleep at all that night. My mind lay completely and utterly awake. Whether it was the reason I was so alert incase her mother came to check on her or the fact that I just couldn't take my eyes off her; I was unsure. To have her back in my arms so easily was remarkable and I didn't want to ever lose this feeling.

So instead of resting, I watched her sleep. And named off everything I loved about her.

I loved the way her chest rose and fell gently as she took in her sleeping breaths. I loved the way her legs pulled up involuntarily to her chest. I loved the way her hair curled inward at her back, on the ends. I love her murmuring dreams that I got pieces of. I loved her second to last toe that was crooked at the top. I loved the lines in her forehead as she thought deeply of something or how her lips pursed when she was angry or thoughtful. I loved the intricate details that I was able to study of her face. I loved the little mole on the side of her neck. I loved her subtle, womanly curves. I loved that I knew she would someday be my wife. That someday she would belong eternally to me.

I wouldn't dull on the fact that I sound like an incredibly cheesy romance novel or how brutally Emmett would beat me for becoming such a pussy or even how unrealistic we would be taken by adults—that would be the least of my concerns—I would be with Bella to the end. She was my second half.

It was meant to be.

And I would take whatever she would give me of herself.

Xxx

When the red numbers of her clock turned to four, I disentangled myself from her body. My hands reached blindly for my jeans, not taking my eyes off her figure, tangled in her sheets. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, including turning off the alarm I had set on my phone last night, I wrote a quick letter to her, placing it under a bottle of water on her nightstand. With a lingering kiss on her forehead, I climbed back out her window with luggage in hand.

Xxx

After I had flagged down a cab to take me to the nearest, quality hotel, I was checked into a Hyatt twenty minutes from where Bella currently lived. I took a long shower, putting off the inventible, and read a book for a few hours, then checked insignificant things out on the internet.

I knew I needed to call my parents. They would be about worried sick. I checked my watch and counted back the hours. It was just about five. I knew my father would be up, preparing for work. This would work well. I wasn't prepared to talk to my mother.

I hit the speed dial and waited patiently for my father to answer.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hello," I replied curtly.

There was a silence on the other end and I figured, what the hell, I was probably already in loads of trouble.

"I'm in Jacksonville. I came to speak with Bella and reason with her to come back home. I apologize for giving you or mother any grief the last few days. I really am sorry, father. But I need her like you need air."

"I know, Edward. Of course you couldn't let her go. Your mother and I understand completely. We figured it was only a matter of time before you took action. So, no need to worry about us. Your mother is still sleeping, but I am sure she would love to hear from you later. Although we already were pretty certain of your whereabouts, you know how Esme is; she just wants to hear from her son."

"Of course, father. Thank you for understanding." I released a sigh of relief.

"No problem, Edward. Though, do expect to be cleaning the house for a few months. Your mother wasn't pleased to find you suddenly gone when she returned home, to say the least." He chuckled over the receiver.

"I expected as much."

"Oh and Edward. I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you love her? Really? I mean I do not doubt you, because I'm assuming only such strong feelings would take you all the way to the other side of the country, but I want to be sure."

"I have never been more certain… I am going to marry her someday, Dad. That is something I am very sure of."

"Good for you, son. Good for you." And the line clicked off.

Xxx

After speaking with my father, I called Bella and asked her to meet me at the coffee shop at the corner of Sunshine and Thompson Way. I had noticed a private terrace on the side, perfect for the two of us to discuss the future… and the past.

She agreed and was set to arrive in— I glanced at my watch—five minutes now.

My foot tapped impatiently against the concert as I thought of the impending discussion. There was no way around what was about to come. Do not blame me for being a coward; I would not run around what was needed to be spoken of, but anything could be taken the wrong way and one thing could lead to another and I would once again be left without my love beside. I only claim to be protecting us… Bella and I… two souls forever set as one.

The sound of the glass doors creaking open behind brought me back to focus. Bella appeared through the glass doorway, smiling naturally…. At me. I got to my feet to give her a welcoming kiss on the lips. She kissed back without any hesitation.

"Good morning, my love," I pulled out the metal chair, cringing at the squeal of contact against the pavement. "How are you this morning? Good night's rest?"

"Yes. You shouldn't even have to ask that; you know that I sleep better at your side. Always." She reached for my hand across the table. There was a silence between us, broken as the waitress came out to take our orders. A chicken club wrap and ham sandwich.

I waited for Bella to speak first. Both of us putting of the reason for this meeting. After all, it wasn't just because we needed to be near one another. Our problems needed to be resolved at some point. Insecurities diminished and pushed away to not interfere with our relationship.

"Bella…." I started.

"Edward, why can't we just say the past is the past. Who needs to relive the reasons and horrid times of our departure? Neither of want to. We don't have to, really. No one is forcing our hand. Our love is strong enough; the bond between us is secure. So we had a little mess up, sooner than later."

"How can… no, Bella. We can't just push it aside. I… I don't want to revisit it anymore than you do. If not more. There you are correct. But…. Sweetie, if we don't at least try to discuss the matter, is will come back later to haunt us. In a fight or… if something were to happen. We'd feel guilty for not taking care of it when we had to the chance to resolve it."

"Fine." she pulled back her hand and crossed her arms across her chest. She was getting hostile. "Then since you are being the counselor here-- you do the talking." I nodded, trying to find my place.

"Why don't we start with insecurities, shall we?"

"You first," she mumbled.

"Okay… might I remind you that you were the one who left. While I won't hold that over your head, I need you to know that I would like a more reasonable explanation and honest one, if you were ever to leave… again. God knows I probably wouldn't last through it, but… I will go wherever you go, Bella. If you need to move because of family in the future, you can be damn sure I will follow you. Or if you were to… leave for more inner personal reason, I want you an honest reason for you leaving. Not some crap that you made up to protect me. Clear?"

She didn't respond for a minute, her eyes narrowed and dead straight on me. Suddenly I felt like I was in the middle of a war zone.

"Yes, we are clear. My turn?" I nodded and I caught a brief murmur of "Joy" under her breath.

Her face softened and her eyes down casted to her legs, where she was drawing patterns against her bare skin.

"Edward you know that I love you. You know that, but how do I know that in a few years you won't decide that this all was a teenage love? What happens when some pretty blonde walks by and she intrigues you? What happens when you get bored with me?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, how can you say such a thing? I will never find you boring!" I took in a deep breath, calming the rage. It wasn't directed at her, per say, more at the words she spoke. How could she still doubt my love for her? "Bella, I am not like other men. Or at least I dearly try to stray myself from them. A busty blonde will not catch my attention more than you. Never can she stray my love and attention from you. So please, stop being so stereotypical!"

I didn't mean to yell at the beauty that sat across from me, but it aggravated me to no end that even she thought I was capable of something so crude. To think that I was, in the end, like every other man out there, that in a few years she would bore me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to raise my voice," I rushed over to her side, collecting her hands in mine. I kissed her nose lovingly. "I just… I don't understand how you can think that. I suppose to some extent I understand where you are coming from. You haven't had the best, nor have you seen what is possible for my sex. Obviously, high school is not the best model for such things. But I have the rest of my life to show you. That you can be irrevocably loved and cherished, given what you deserve." I kissed her palms, her knuckles, her fingers. I took one seductively against my lips and let it linger. I could taste her sweet skin against my tongue.

Her breathing was harsh.

"Let me show you."

"You don't have to ask twice, Edward," she chuckled under her breath. Her lips attached themselves onto mine and I was in heaven again. Her petal soft lips opened mine with pent up passion, her tongue entangling with my own. Her lips lingered over mine as she muttered content "I love you."

We finished our brunch. Enjoying one another's company once again. she allowed me to feed her twice; mostly I enjoyed the way the fork went into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the prongs, the chocolate slipping into oblivion in her mouth…

_Oh god! _

The next thing on our list was going back to her mother's place. Phil was supposedly at work, while Renee was running errands. We were finalizing our plans to go back to Washington. She had already cleared it with her father, apologies over and done with. It was only a matter of time.

_**

* * *

**_

There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be  
To Lived with you, To lived with you…

Baby, You don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody, to love somebody  
The way I love you

In my Mind  
I see your face again  
I know my frame of mind  
You ain't got to be so blind  
I'm blind, so very blind  
I'm a man  
Can't you see what I am  
I live and breathe for you  
But what good does it do  
If I ain't got you If I ain't got you Baby

_**--- To Love Somebody by Michael Bolton**_


	14. Reunion

Yes, I know this chapter is short and since I haven't updated for a few weeks, you deserve better, but this is chapter that kinda fills everything in. It's needed. The next chapter will be better. Promise.

Enjoy!

I stared out at the white that wisped around the air plane window. The sun was beginning to set and the rays were a tab blinding through the glass. I pulled down the blue shade and sighed. We would be landing in an hour or so.

We had been traveling since early this morning and had traded off planes twice already, before we prepared to land in Seattle.

Bella sat asleep next to me, her hand cradled in mine. She hadn't spoken once, which was unusual for her, but I figured that the atmosphere had her restless. I moved a lock of hair back from her forehead and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

I recalled yesterday's events with a bit of forlorn. It was saddening to see Renee's reaction to her daughter leaving her. She had even broken down into tears and for a brief second, I believed that Bella wouldn't be coming home with me. Her mother meant so much to her and I think she felt as if she was abandoning her own mother in a time of need.

But instead, with a calm voice, she explained how she would visit every month or so. And how they would email each every day and she would call her as frequent as she could. I was once again shocked at the many talents of Bella and just how much she really did take care of her mother, instead of the other way around.

She would be an excellent mother someday…

_Don't even go there, Edward._

I rested my head against the headrest of the uncomfortable airplane seats and relaxed for the first time, in a long time. I had Bella back in my arms and everything was right. We would start our senior year in a month, which would lead to many more great things. Alice was already planning our graduation parties, somewhere in Seattle, actually.

_That was sure to cost a fortune._

***

I must have drifted to sleep, because it was Bella's soft voice that woke me from my dreams. Her hand was rubbing against my thigh and her doe brown eyes were the first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes. She smiled up at me and gave me a tender kiss on my nose.

"Good afternoon, baby. We are preparing to land. I figured it was time to wake you up, even though I really didn't want to. You haven't slept in days." She kissed me again, this time on my lips. My hand tangled into her hair and she moaned lightly into my mouth.

These were the moments I lived for.

I stated to deepen the kiss, but Bella's lithe hand pushed on my chest and she murmured my name against my persistent lips.

"Edward, we can start having a full-on, make-out session in front of all of these people. I don't have a big problem with PDA, but come on, you know we hard to separate when we start. I promise… that I will make it up to you later," she taunted in her new found seductive voice.

"I'm keeping you to that promise. Don't think I will forget." My lips still moved against hers.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't," she whispered back, before detaching my hand from around her waist and falling back into her seat with an "ufp!"

The stewardess came on then and told us to buckle our seat belts. Bella, of course, taunted me more as she reached over to help me, letting her hand linger for longer than needed.

***

I pulled off Bella's luggage from the conveyor belt and took Bella's hand in the other. Our families were waiting at the gates. I asked Bella if she was prepared for Alice's untamable exuberance and Emmett's earth crushing hugs. She replied no, but she couldn't wait to get them.

And they were all waiting for us. Charlie was the first to spot us, surprisingly. I never thought I would see the chief of police cry, but that he did, when he took Bella into his arms for a hug. Alice did jump up and down the whole time, including the entire time it took us to get to the parking garage. Emmett also followed through with just about squeezing the life out of Bella. Esme gathered me in a motherly hug and told me I was in so much trouble when we got back home. Carlisle offered me a sympathetic smile and a pat on the back. And Jasper, well he was his usual self. He tried to calm everyone down, even though you could see he was bursting inside that everyone was finally together again.

I was doing the same.

***

When Bella and I returned to school, we did get hassled with tons of rumors; 97% of them weren't a tad bit true. We both had the same classes, thanks to my lovely father. Bella and I kept up our regular after school study time/make-out time while Charlie wasn't there. Bella came over for dinner every Sunday at my house, while Charlie watched the usual Sunday football. Everything fell back into place.

Everyone was happy.

Bella did go to visit her mother whenever the opportunity granted itself. Most of the time, it was on our long weekends. I usually went with her.

Prom was coming up. I was going with Bella, of course. Alice and Rose had taken Bella to Seattle and Port Angeles three time already, fourth time if you counted today. And yet they still hadn't picked out a dress. I was surprised that Alice wasn't haven't a dress designer particularly for her. Maybe that is where my parents drew the line…

When they finally did come back with a dress, neither Alice nor Rosalie would let me see it. But the blush on Bella's cheek told me it would be a memorable night. The three men of the group had already bought their tuxes and the presents for the ladies. Bella would surely kill me later for the necklace I bought for her.

Forks High had actually rented a hall in a Seattle hotel for the prom. Really you could thank my sister for that. She was on the head of the prom committee with Rosalie right next to her and had done numerous fundraisers for the event. For once in Forks High's history, the gym would not be decorated with streamers and balloons for the seniors' prom night.

Everyone was happy.

The moon was back in the sky and stars were once again bright in mine. It hadn't rained in a week.

* * *

_Change will come  
Change is here  
Love fades out  
Then love appears_

Now my waters turned to wine  
And these thoughts I have  
I now claim as mine  
I'm coming home

Change has been  
Change will be  
Time will tell  
Then time will ease

_Reunion by Collective Soul_

_(Sorry I couldn't come up with a better song. And technically this is in Bella's POV)_

* * *

So, yes, prom is next! Trust me, it will be load of fun and very _satisfying_....


	15. You Know You Love Me Somewhat

Okay, I understand if at this point you just can't trust what I say. That is completely reasonable because I always go back on my word. Last chapter I promised to have a new chapter posted promptly after that one and it's been about two weeks, maybe more. Not sure, honestly. Bad news, my beta can't receive my chapters right now, which means they are not of the best quality before I post them and I have trouble posting something that I know can't be better. We are hopefully working out the kinks with whatever is going on and I'm trying desperately to still write. School has been killing me lately and we aren't even to finals yet…. So…. Good news! Spring Break is next week and I am hoping, HOPING that I can deliver you guys one hell of a good chapter, two if I can. So, please stick with me. Trust me (ha!); I have some good stuff or what I think you will think is good stuff here.

Thank you so much. I know some of you guys are just so loyal and I can't thank you enough. I don't know how.

Extremely and desperately begging for your forgiveness,

Bellacullen1901


	16. Rose

Yeah! Finally! I think this will make you very happy... That's all I'm saying...

* * *

"Just one minute more, Bella. Please stop being a child and just settle down for just a little longer." Another pin pricked into my head and I stomped my foot and mumbled muffled things under my breath that would not be appropriate for a small child to hear.

I hadn't seen Edward since this morning, when Alice kicked him out of my bed. He was so warm and his leg was between mine and I was happy… until she awoke the both of us…. with a shit eating grin on her face that told me it was time to makeover Bella for prom.

Although, through it all, I loved my dress. Alice and Rosalie had done a fabulous job. Strapless, it was a rich blue that Edward was so partial to and had beautiful silver beading around my breasts. It was silky and floor length and even though I swore to Alice that I would trip over the hem, she assured me that my heels were tall enough that it wouldn't drag a bit. And I'd deal later when they became strapped to my feet.

Alice's and Rosalie's gowns were black. Rosalie didn't want to be stereotypical in red and I thought the black complimented her blond hair and pale skin. It too was floor length with an empire waist, lace bodice, and a bit of a plunging neckline. It was still typical Rose. The dress itself wasn't overdone—it was quite elegant actually—but with Rosalie in it, it looked even more ostentatious then it would have on anyone else.

And as for Alice's; it was short, black, and had the occasional sparkle embedded into the mesh fabric on the length of the dress. A silk sash encircled her tiny waist. It was perfect for her. it clung to her body in all the right places and flared out in others. It looked like it could have been custom made for Alice.

Rosalie finalized with a few touches on my makeup and Alice pinned up the last strand of my hair.

"Done!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Finally! Thank God, both of my feet haven fallen asleep," I yelled. I clamored, completely ungracefully to my feet. It felt nice to feel the blood begin to circulate once more. I danced around for a second before turning back to Rose and Alice; both stared after me.

"What? Is something wrong? Holy shit, did I rip my dress already?" I started turning in circled, searching for any tears.

"No, no, Bella. I think we are both just dumbstruck—you look absolutely… stunning. Perfect. We did a hell of a job and that dress does a number for you."

"Aww, you guys are the perfect friends." And then just like you see on TV, we had our little group moment. We hugged in a little circle of bodies and grasping arms.

"Ok, now let's go get the guys. Oh, I can't wait till Emmett sees me…" Rosalie trails off, putting a polish fingernail to her lips.

"You two won't make it past an hour before you're checked into a hotel room upstairs going at each other," I muttered.

"That's not true. It will be two hours, naïve little Bella." She smiled at me.

"Oft! Yeah right. I'll see it when I believe it!" I teased.

XXX

One shaking hand held up the corner of my dress in while the other was held comfortingly in Edward's, his thumb running over the back of my hand. I attempted to take in deep breaths as we walked up the fifty steps to the ballroom in the downtown Seattle hotel.

My feet already ached.

The men had already checked us all into the hotel rooms and Edward tipped off the bellhop to take our overnight bags up to the rooms. Rosalie and Alice had scurried ahead to check out the ballroom, while I stayed behind with Edward.

My stomach was in untamable knots for what lay ahead later, upstairs, and whether I would succeed with my conniving plan. My breaths were staccato and I tried to cover them up and reminded myself that I needed to continuing breathing if I planned to get through anything, let alone what I had in mind for later.

"Bella? What is going on inside that pretty little head of yours tonight?" his minty breath tickled my ear and my breath came out in a whoosh. He had stopped us halfway up the steps and turned me towards him, effortlessly, and had me back into a wall.

"Nothing that concerns you," I tried to smile convincingly, but he always saw right through me.

"Anything that concerns you will forever concern me. What's wrong? You aren't supposed to be worried about a thing tonight, baby. This is your night to shine and might I say that you are shining quite spectacularly." He kissed my nose and I closed my eyes to soak in the moment.

If only. If only I didn't have to worry about trying to seduce my ever loving, chaste boyfriend in a few hours. Wasn't this a tad reversed? Wasn't he supposed to be trying to steal my virtue?

"Yes, I suppose you are right. It's nothing though. Really," I kissed his mouth, trying to use my wilds to distract him. It usually worked… "I love you, Edward," I mumbled against his lips. I felt his lips twitch and lift to that breathtaking smile that he held only for me and kissed me back.

XXX

I tapped my foot against the hardwood floor of the ballroom. I checked the clock across the room; it read almost midnight. Edward has gone to the bathroom and I was starting to worry he had been snatched up my Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley on his way back. Alice had had Jasper twirling on the ballroom for most of the night. He was content to hold her in his arms as long as she kept smiling; they were adorable.

And as I predicted, Emmett and Rosalie had left approximately two hours ago and I had a pretty good guess as to where they went…. No one had report a noise problem though yet.

"You bored yet, beautiful?" Edward placed his hand gently on my bare shoulder and rubbed it affectionately.

"I don't know. What else does the King have planned for the night?" Oddly enough and yet not surprising, Edward had won Prom King and had Rosalie for his Prom Queen.

"To bathe in the love of my beautiful girlfriend for the rest of the night and do whatever she requests," he kissed my neck, lips only.

"Really?" I challenged. Maybe this would be easier than I had originally expected.

"Have I ever been known to not deliver what you ask, Bella? Have I ever let you down, my love? Doubt me?"

I thought about it for a long second. I had him in the palm of my hand and I don't think he was even aware of it. "No." I stood up, pushed the chair aside, and took control of what was mine. "Let's go upstairs."

XXX

"Have I told you your absolutely stunning tonight, yet?" he flicked on a light behind me, but I was slightly distracted to observe the room. Edward's hand was running across my hip, fingertips tracing invisible lines on my stomach.

"No, but you have told me I am incredibly beautiful, gorgeous, impossibly perfect, and irresistible. I am kind of counting on the last one…"

"Mmm…" he didn't seem to hear my statement or he was already counting on the same thing.

His nose was tracing the curve of my neck then back up where his lips kissed around me ear, sucking and nipping gently in all the sensitive places. I groaned as his hand ghosted past my breast. Suddenly, he was rethinking his earlier statements that he so disturbingly delivered a week ago when I tried to cross the next base.

"So you have plans on seducing me tonight, my darling?" I was stunned that he could form a coherent sentence, not even a bit out of breath. I was, especially to answer.

"What would you say if I said yes?"

His explorations abruptly stopped. "I would say that I wouldn't work." He stepped away from me, his eyes darkening to jade green, pools of lust, before walking further into the room. He pulled our luggage onto the tables and turned on more lights, while I just stood there, shell shocked.

_How could I have no effect on him what so ever? _Well, I would just have to work on that.

A shy smile appeared on my face as the plan formed in my head.

I ruffled my hair a bit and stepped up behind him. He was pulling out the necessities for the night. My arms wrapped around his waist, not fully stretching the entire length. I stood on my tip-toes so my chin could rest on his shoulder. I kissed my way up the back up his neck, one hand playing with the hair at the back of his neck, my other hand _trying_ to sensually rub the muscles in his back.

"I think I am going … going to change for the night. Get out of the tux." He stumbled over the first few words and I smiled somewhat in success.

Before he turned away, my hand slipped into his, pulling him back to me. "Hey, baby?" I knew he liked it when I called him that; anything to get under his skin.

"Do you think you can unzip me first? There is no way I am getting out of this myself. You know Alice got me into this treacherous thing."

He nodded, eyeing me carefully. He spun me around and I held in a giggle as his hand unknowingly tickled my sides. Then in one quick motion, unzipped the back, and without a second glance turned towards the bathroom. _That little fucker closed his eyes, I swear. Dammit._

"And maybe the heels too. She tied the knots so tight; I don't think I can get them undone with my stubby fingernails." I smiled sheepishly as he spun around on his heel.

He sighed; he was on to me… I think. But he obliged anyway. He backed me up to the bed, and I hoped this wouldn't be the first time this scenario would happen. I was suddenly worried when a sly smile appeared on his face.

His hands caressed up my calf and down to my ankle, his fingers applying the gentlest of pressure, but just enough all the same. He pushed the glossy fabric out of the way, leaving my leg bare to mid-thigh. He lowered his lips to my legs, tenderly and passionately, his tongue traced my pale skin. My breath immediately became ragged. His long fingers worked the knots with ease and before I knew it, one foot was done. Without looking at me, he set the heel aside and took up the other leg.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish, Bella." His eyes pierced mine and it was hard to look away. He lowered his lips onto mine once more. This kiss said only one thing—we were done for tonight. He was forfeiting the game.

I pleaded with him, slipping my tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. My hands pulled at his white t-shirt to hug him closer to me. I wasn't giving in. I had every intention of following through despite his pleas.

"Bella…" he warned, but I didn't listen as I gathered him in for another passionate kiss.

I was more than disappointed when I felt his fingers on my shoulders, pulling me away from him.

"No, Edward. I want this. Don't you? You said not to start something I wasn't going to finish. Well, I never said anything about stopping. So, what's the problem? I want you. I need you. Tonight. Don't let me down now…" I was embarrassed by my confession, but I kept my head up and eyes locked with his.

"Bella…no, Bella. Not tonight. I will not take your virginity on prom night. How cliché can you get? I want our first time to mean something and to be perfect. On our own terms. Come on, don't beg me, Bella."

"Oh, and what you just said wasn't cliché? I want our first time to have sex to be perfect too, Edward. And to me, having us together, anywhere, anytime… that is perfect. Why not tonight? Give me another reason besides that is 'cliché' to have sex on prom night'? Because I guarantee you that Alice or Rosalie doesn't give a fuck about that, nor does anyone else."

"Bella… what I want to know is why now? Why all of a sudden? I don't want to do it because every other person in the school is doing it. I want you to want me on your own terms…."

I stopped him before he could even continue. "Edward! What don't you get about this? God! I want you. Not because any of our classmates are doing it. That's not my point. I want you. You alone. Always. Have for… well a very long time. What is the problem? Do… you don't want me? Fuck, I'm sitting here, pushing myself on you, practically forcing myself to you… and now I see."

"No, Bella! No! Look at me, right now! I love u so much, too much at times. Being away from you is almost painful at times, it can be the blackest kind of blasphemy if I were to ever have to leave you. I have no doubt that your beautiful face would ever fade from my mind.

"Right now, I want you just as much as you want me. You are incredibly special to me and I don't want something as stupid as sex to ruin it. Is that so silly? I don't think that either of us is _physically_ ready, maybe mentally. Or maybe it is the other way around, depends how you look at it. But my point is, we, as a teenage couple, should not be ready. Do not think for a second that I do not crave your body as much as you seem to want mine. That is nowhere near the truth. It just seems that I am being the rational one here."

I nodded my head and leaned over to turn off the light. I wanted to crawl in a hole and just… die. Edward's hand stilled mine, but I just let mine fall as I turned to my side and let my back face Edward. His sigh was audible and the bed shifted as his body came to rest against mine.

"Bella… Bella… please don't shut me out. I'm so sorry that I can't fulfill your needs and wants. I want to and someday I promise you I will. Soon. But just not tonight. Okay? Bella, please… speak to me." His hands massaged my back and I let out a tiny sob that I was holding inside.

"No, baby. Don't cry. Shh… how can I make you see that I desire you the same. Besides actually making love to you…"

He didn't let me respond, but he turned me so I lied flat on my back. I closed my eyes to him, capturing the tears inside. I felt such…. A woman. How come we had to cry at everything? Why did I have to feel so unwanted? Fucking female hormones…

He stroked my face lovingly; his lips followed his fingers mesmerizing every contour of my face. My skin could feel the silent trail of his fingers down my sides, to the hem of my shirt, and to my surprise, where his fingers pulled up the hem. As sweetly as possible, he unbuttoned each button of his shirt that adorned my body, leaving butterfly kisses over everyone of them. My stomach jolted with suspense underneath his lips.

After shredding the shirt, I was left only in the light blue bra Alice had picked out and my panties; I felt vulnerable. Edward's gaze traced the contours of my body, lingering in places longer than others, like a feather tracing my skin. I could feel his eyes as they fawned over my body. He lowered his lips once more onto my stomach. He whispered hushed sweet nothings against my stomach and his breath tickled the baby hairs on the surface; goose bumps lined my arms and down the lower half of my body.

"Beautiful…. Perfect…. Nothing can describe…. How you look tonight," he muttered as a blush slowly crept up my neck.

"I will not be the pressure behind doing something that we will later regret, my love. Please do not force my hand… please," his eyes pleaded with mine and I couldn't deny him anything.

Not able to speak with words, I nodded my head as one last tear trailed down my cheek. His lips caught it at my chin.

"Would you like to go to sleep, baby?"

I nodded again. I couldn't stand to look into his eyes for any longer.

His eyes roamed my face for another minute before obliging also. He gathered his white t-shirt, slipped it over my head, letting his hands run down my sides with more gentleness than usual, and then let the hem fall to my thighs.

I turned over onto my side and without hesitation closed my eyes for a restless and dreamless sleep.

XXX

A beam of cloudy sunlight streamed through the burgundy curtains of the hotel room. It took a second for my mind to comprehend where I was and with a great distaste, what had conspired last night. Here in this exact bed… as I rejected by my one love. Lovely.

I pulled the 1000 something thread count sheet up to my chin as I realized the area of the bed, where Edward should be sleeping soundly, was empty. Wrinkled sheets lay in his wake. I wouldn't be surprised to find that he had slept on the floor of the hotel room instead of in bed… with me.

Squeaking pipes from the bedroom sized bathroom alerted me that said person was taking a shower. You would think that in a luxurious, overpriced hotel like this they wouldn't have squeaky pipes and loud running water. Or thin walls at the least.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, letting the spinning in my head subside before attempting to walk. Did I drink something last night? Emmett wouldn't have tried… wouldn't...? Yep, he probably did.

I stumbled around the queen size bed, avoiding the comforter that had collected at the foot of the bed, and the clothes—both mine and Edward's—lingering on the floor. Now was not the time to clean.

I knocked on the door, even though it was cracked. Steam already erratically sprang from the crack of the wooden door. I poked my head inside to be met with a closed curtain that secretly beheld a naked Edward behind it. Perfect.

I peeled off the shirt that I believed was one of Edward's and let it land carelessly on the warming tile floor. I smiled to myself as I, quietly as possible, moved back the opaque shower curtain. Edward stood facing the faucet, the water meeting his face with a delight; his eyes were closed.

I let my index finger run up the middle of his back; my fingernail feather light as it traced the muscles of his back as they strained. A light shiver ran through his spine as my finger reached his tailbone. He knew I was here.

I pressed my body flush with his and he groaned with the contact.

Whatever resistance he had mustered up the night before, the long tirades he gave me about our first time, and his lasting control was hell-bent on my action. He was a goner.

He let out my name in a long groan and I knew I finally had him. He was giving in.

His lips crashed into mine with newfound passion, need, and want. His tongue freely explored my mouth like all boundaries were being broken and there was nothing holding him back. Finally. I rejoiced in my head when his hands gripped my body like it was the need for his existence. I rejoiced when his leg pushed between mine and grinded up against my core like nothing else mattered; only us. I rejoiced when he hitched my knee up so my legs wrapped around his waist with little stumbling. And I finally rejoiced when he took me right there, in the shower of our hotel room. I rejoiced when his body pushed me against the tiled wall and there was no air to escape between our bodies. When our souls and body met as one. When we finally both got what we had desired for so long.

The first time was sweet and slow, passionate against the tiled wall of the shower. With the hot water seeping between our bodies and the steam thick in the room with the scent of freesias, sweat, and sex.

The second time was rougher, still stretched out by what we wanted more with each thrust…

The third time was no different. The lust increased.

The fourth time was on the rug outside the bathroom. We couldn't make it to the bed.

Fifth—against the bed and then finally we did make it to the bed…

We collapsed together, tired and happy and unaware of the world outside us.

* * *

_**Saw you there and you filled my eyes  
Sent shivers up and down my spine  
I knew right then that you were meant for me  
Oh yeah…**_

_**Give me what I want  
It's all about love and not about money  
I don't want to stop  
I'll never give up, it's sweeter than honey**_

I can't be here by myself  
'Cause to me there's no one else  
You're as pretty as a rose  
I can't live without you

_**Rose by Buckcherry**_


	17. Never Gonna Be Alone

Okay, yes, I know it has taken me forever to post this chapter and as always, I am so, so very sorry. I do greatly apologize for such a delay, but it's the last chapter and I was trying to make it perfect. Not to mention, my stories are basically my babies and it's hard to let them go or finally say that it's done and over with. But here it is, in all of its glory! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Also, I am starting on another story and I am very excited about it, almost more than I was when I began this one! So I am writing the whole thing before posting so maybe look for it in the fall...

And one last thing, if anyone is intersted, I finally cleaned up my website. There are new pictures for this story and more! Check it out if you want to get some of the pictures for this story out of my head!

Hope everyone enjoyed this story and thank you a million times for all the reviews, comments, constructive critism, love, fans, PMS, ect. that you have given me with this story. (and made me a better writer) Thank you so much!

* * *

I ran my hand over my forehead in exasperation as I looked around the common room for the last time and tucked in the cardboard lapel of the last box - the last one. Finally.

Memories came back in waves and I fought a few resounding tears…

_I stumbled through the door with Edward clinging to my body. I giggled as my heel hit the chair and I fell slightly to the left, taking Edward with me. _

_We were a little drunk after a long night of celebrating for the end of finals._

_His lips sucked longingly for mine and all the lust poured into me. I felt an insistent tugging on my thigh and with ease I hitched it around Edward's waist, not needing any more urging. My hands tangled around in his hair as, pulling at the roots earning a purr from the base of his throat. It set the fire in the pit of my stomach even more._

_His hands were all over my body, groping my curves and gliding sensuously over my ass, while he hungrily devoured my mouth. Our tongues and hands battling for dominance. The room felt like it could be set to a hundred degrees at the moment._

"_Edward…." I groaned a loud. "Bedroom. Now," I commanded. I felt like I was going to burst into a million pieces. The lust. The want. The love. It seemed to be overwhelming and irrefutable to the both of us, it seemed._

_We had been going at it every opportunity since prom night, but after Carlisle found me half naked when he came home early one day; we hadn't gotten a moment to ourselves since. Someone was always hovering, always interrupting. I didn't believe in coincidences anymore._

"_Hmmm, good idea, beautiful." While one hand massaged my breast and the other was occupied with fondling my ass, he made it up the stairs (with a few stops on the way). It amazed me how many tasks he could do at once. _

_I felt the wood of my door press sternly against my back and I struggled around tangled limbs to reach my doorknob. With a few persistent wiggles it flung ajar and we both tumbled back through, laughing hysterically. _

_Okay, so maybe we never did make it to the bed, for the first time at least. But, we did make it into the bedroom…. That had to count for something. Maybe._

_XXX_

"_I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the front door. Charlie's cruiser was outside, which was odd—it was only four, he shouldn't be home yet. I walked into the kitchen, throwing my keys on a ceramic plate by the door and my backpack on the hardwood floor in the entry way. My curiosity was piped as I poked my head in to find Edward waiting on my usual stool with a patient, yet anxiously smiling Charlie beside him. _

"_What's going on?" _

_Edward perked up immediately to sweep me up in his arms. _

"_Some interesting mail came today… and I wanted to be here for you to open it. Baby…" he held up the wide "you're in" acceptance letter to Washington University and I couldn't help it, I screamed. That wasn't the only one. Four more yellow, manila folders sat sprawled out on the counter—Dartmouth, Yale, Boston College, and William and Mary. All of which Edward and I applied to together. _

_Without even opening them, tears formed at the rims of my eyes as I held them all in my hand. _

_Edward leaned over to his laptop case and pulled out five matching folders. "Pick one, Baby. I will follow you wherever." _

_XXX_

"_Ohmygod!" It all came out in one breath and sadly like a valley girl who just saw a sale at Abercrombie and Fitch. "Edward! We are at college!" I jumped up, hitching my legs around his waist and my arms securely around his neck, so for once, your faces were at the same height. He kissed the top of my head as he twirled me once. _

"_Yes, love, so we are. And the parents are gone…"he trailed off and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know the direction of his thoughts. I had obtained a pretty definite grasp on his thought process lately._

"_My god, Edward, how horny are you? We have to unpack. I can't leave all of these boxes in the middle of the floor like this. It's disorganized and we have to tour the campus tomorrow and…" I was stopped by the most beautiful pair of lips attaching themselves to mine. I hummed in pleasure as his tongue slide along my lip. _

"_No!" my hands pushed him back and he immediately pouted his lips like a four year old begging for a cookie before dinner. "You will not distract me! Later, if you behave," I shook my finger at him but, it lost its effect when Edward sucked the tip into his mouth. _

"_Of course, my love. Behavior is very, __**very**__ important to me." The little sex fiend he had become over the summer shocked me, honestly. _

"_Uh huh, I'm sure it is. Which box do you want to start on first?"_

"_Where did you pack your lingerie?"He whispered seductively in my ear, while his hands crept across my back. _

_Huffing at his endless attempts, I pushed away his hands for the second time. I reached around behind him and shoved a particularly heavy box in-between us. He smiled sheepishly at me but, chuckled under breath, knowing that he was getting closer to breaking my resolve._

_He began unloading the box without another word, but I had no doubt that he would be still looking for it anyway._

_Edward and I had chosen the College of William and Mary, even though it was across the country from my dad and of course all of Edward's family, it turned out to be the best choice. Edward and I were both wanted at plenty of schools, but despite his insistence that it was my choice, we worked together to find what was best for both of us. Yes, it had its down sides, but, in the end, doesn't everything?_

_The both of us had a heavy work load and jobs on top of classes. Everything, for the most part, was fitting together like puzzle pieces though. _

_It was one of those times I was afraid that everything was going to suddenly fall apart and I was going to wake up from this wonderful dream. Stuck in forks and without Edward._

_XXX_

"_I said I was busy, Carson. It is not some signal, so stop deluding yourself into thinking that I want you around, dammit!" _

"_Oh, come on, baby. I don't mind a girl that plays hard to get but, really, you've done your fair share of it for now," his hand ran across my upper arm, leaving a trail of Goosebumps. "You really don't have to keep up the charade for me. I will take you as is. Trust me, beautiful; you don't need to convince me any further."_

_I suddenly felt a slick hand against my bare thigh, creepy slowly, but fast enough to its destination. _

"_Get your fuckin' hand off me! Now!" I screamed. My hand reached up to smack his face, his hand, anything, but his roughly caught mine. Carson's face was now inches above mine and as he looked down at me, I knew he was done playing. _

_I struggled, but he had a taut hold of my hands; his grin evil as he gloomed from above me. _

"_Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way: you compromise, of course. I release you and you comply with my… requests. Or the hard way: I don't have to release you… I'd prefer it actually. I like it when my girls are tied up… so seductive. In my experience, and don't worry I have plenty, it makes the initial act much more passionate." His lips came down on my neck, sucking grossly. _

_I felt very sick to my stomach._

_Without warning, an unforeseen punch landed on Carson's head, knocking him to the side and freeing my hands from his inescapable hold. Edward kicked his stomach, making Carson stumble back onto his back in what I'm sure was a wave of pain. _

"_I do believe the lady said LET GO!" Another punch was thrown and Carson was out like a light, his head falling with a thud to the ground. _

"_EDWARD!" Tears were spilling over now; if Edward didn't stop he was going to kill him. _

_It was like I broke threw a barrier and Edward, my Edward, came back to me. His face suddenly fading from anger to anxiousness in a second. Preparing to punch Carson once more, he abruptly dropped his head back against the linoleum._

"_Oh sweetie, come here. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Do you need a doctor? Stupid question, of course you need a doctor. I can't believe I didn't get here sooner; oh my… it's my entire fault. What do you need? Baby? What do you want and I will provide the sun and the moon, if you need it. All you have to do is say so." He rambled on and on; it was cute, always cute._

"_Shh, just take me home and love me, please. I just want to get him, his scent, and his fuckin' face out of my mind and off my body. Please, Edward. Please," I begged mercilessly. _

"_You don't have to ask me twice, baby, never. Come on; wrap your arms around my neck." I did as I was told this time and in a second I was encased in Edward's safe arms. _

_**A Week Later**_

_Carson was in custody for attacking me. Charlie made sure of that, even across the country, he did his duty. And Edward was clear of charges for throwing maybe one too many punches. He was lucky enough to be vindicated, as the charges were permitted as self-defense. Charlie had a few connections too. _

_Since it never went farther than just frightening me, I didn't need therapy, unless I began having nightmares. Then it was recommended, but as always, Edward had saved me in time. As far as I was concerned, that was how it would always be. _

_XXX_

_Books for all subjects, all classes, were laid out in front of me, and opened to particular pages with notes in the margin. While the print looked like a rainbow threw up on it from the various colors of highlighters. My handwritten notes sat off to the side and my laptop was propped up on my bed. _

_It was time for finals._

_I had to kick Edward out earlier because of his god given damn photographic memory that let him study for about an hour and he was "good". I was ready to strangle him._

_I took a deep breath as I reached for the third textbook of the night- the thickest of them all- when I felt a warm hand moving like a feather across my shoulder. _

"_Baby, come on. Come to bed with me or even better, I bought some ice cream at the market. Your favorite flavor even." His eyes sparkled, hoping I had forgiven him for earlier. There was nothing to forgive. _

"_It will not help you any to stress out and pressure yourself like this. You need at least an hour break. Hon, let me entertain you…" his lips trailed up the back of my neck, moving my messy ponytail off to the side. "I promise I will make it worth your while. It will be even __**better**__, than ice cream." His voice was silk and cut through the previously silent air._

_He picked the notebooks off my lap, despite my struggles to resist his attempts. But his lips felt so welcoming…_

_I was a goner. _

_I never did get back to studying…_

_XXX_

_Rosalie, Alice, and I locked arms as we stepped into what had become our usual club the past few years. It wasn't hard to get in; the bouncer was fond of us, not to mention a little soft when it came to our __persuasions__. _

_We had been out partying for a little over two hours, this being our third stop, and we were all a little tipsy. _

_It was Alice's bachelorette party. Oh yeah, she was marrying Jasper. Tomorrow, again. _

_Long story; to put it simply, they eloped the first time, but Alice wasn't leaving it alone without all having a large number of people fuss over her for a day. She wanted it all—a little selfish some might say, but she deserved it._

_Angela and Jessica, who we had collected from high school, and then her few other college buddies, (besides Rose and I) Ashley, Bethany, and Jill, were included in the night of party. The night began with a party at Rose's place, which included gag gifts, stripers, and loud music. And a little alcohol. Then we went to a gay club, also Rose's idea. Then after this, we were to proceed to another club, a dance club to be more precise (how we were supposed to be in a dancing state after our various consumptions of drinks, I didn't ask). Then, after that, well I'm assuming something with more stripers and alcohol. Yep, fun._

_Who knows what Jasper and the guys were up to, but you know, right now I couldn't really care. I was having a rite of passage here. And believe it or not, having a blast too. Despite that I had a lack of judgment and was slurring basically every word I spoke. _

_XXX_

_I brushed on one more stroke of mascara and stepped back from the mirror— looked good enough for me. I flew out of the bathroom towards my attached closet, filled with clothing Alice and I had compromised on. My fingers felt for the heavy box under the clusters of shoe racks. In the mood for something new, I recalled Alice giving me a dress back in high school that had "apparently" just come back into style. I brushed off the dust and undid the silk ribbon on the top. _

_The summery dress was casual yet with the right accessories could easily be transformed into something fancy for the occasion. I grabbed a pair of my favorite heels, something I never thought I would find myself believing in, and slipped off the off-white silk robe._

_The material glided over my skin and, almost like a new found confidence, I took off the adjustable straps, leaving my shoulders completely bare. It clung to my waist, maybe a little more tightly than it would have five years ago, but as it flared out slightly at the hips, you couldn't tell the difference. I turned in a circle, heels and jewelry in place. _

_I locked up the condo Edward and I shared and headed downtown to meet Edward at a historic location the both of us adored. I had no idea what his plans were, but I wasn't going to pester him about them tonight. Not to mention with balancing school, my love life, part time job, and everything else on my plate, trying to figure out what that little bastard was up to 24/7 wasn't at the top of my list. Lately, he surprised me with flowers and dinner already prepared or a hot bath ready for me when I got home at night. My classes made me stay out late, but he was never bothered by it. _

_He was majoring in Physiology and this semester, lucky him, his work load was light. Although he did meet with a local Physiologist who owned his own recovery center, his part time work there was always early in the morning and never interfered with our plans. _

_The quaint little building sat off to the side on a gravel road. Usually, it was welcoming, homey, and just had that historic feel but with the modern touch. But tonight, it stood out in my eyes more than usual. _

_A horse and carriage sat in the front, a man dressed for the appropriate era stood by, maintaining to the horse, smiled warmly at me. The house's colonial columns had strings of blue lights wrapped around its entire frame. The balcony was light entirely by candles and I could see a table set up on the cobble stone ground. The brick home itself was beautiful enough, but now roses, freesias, and dandelions decorated every nock and cranny. _

_The place took my breath away for a second. This couldn't all be for me, could it? The horse and carriage, the flowers, the candles? None of it, just for me. No… it must be some event and Edward just happened to have gotten in to. _

_As if on cue, Edward appeared in the open doorway, a __**Cheshire cat**__ grin lighting up his entire face. I knew then, it was only for me. He was only for me._

_That was the night he asked for my hand in marriage. And, without hesitation, I accepted eagerly._

_XXX_

I rubbed my hand along my stomach. Within three months, it would no longer be flat. Yes, Edward had gotten me pregnant before we even graduated technically. Go figure.

"Are you ready, love?"

Unable to speak, I nodded. New memories awaited… with a little Edward and Bella growing in my stomach with hopefully more to come and a breath taking, newly purchased house on the beach where our children would grow and learn and become something better. Goosebumps lined my skin as I thought of our perspective future, god knows, it's more than I ever expected it to be. Three minutes in a closet can give you a lot. Whether it be a first kiss or just a release of pent up high school lust, those three minutes gave Edward and me what we have today.

( I need one more line here, got any ideas? Nothing seems to be fitting at the moment…)

It's a bit cheesy, but what about….

And what we will have for the rest of our lives.

Who would have expected that those three minutes in a closet would turn into forever?

His lips hungrily devoured mine as I ran my fingers through his hair. A small whimper escaped my  
_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

_**Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback **_

_**(The entire song seemed appropriate all around so this is the dominant one for the chapter.)**_

_**Also fitting…**_

_my heart, your hands, gentle my friend  
break me neatly, numb me sweetly_

say you would, say you could  
say you'd come and stop the rain  
say you'd try and hold me tight  
and you just give me away  
make me high on lullabies  
a melody for me to sway  
say you would, say you could  
and you don't do anything

come down heavy, try and steady  
precious ladies, love you, love me...

_**Sway by Vanessa Carlton**_

_We're gonna be up all night  
Gonna take you for a ride  
We're gonna be up all night  
Get it on 'til the morning light  
We're gonna be up all night  
Doing things your dad won't like_

_**Up All Night by Hinder**_

* * *

One more time- Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for all of you that have stuck with me the entire time or have just began reading, or even those of you that didn't even review, you still read this and I just hope you know how much I appericate it! Hope I will be talking to you guys again when I post my new story.

And here is the web address for my site if you are intersted- bellacullen1901(dot)webs(dot)com

Love you guys and thanks again for all the support!


End file.
